I love You, Jart!
by FlyFirstThinkLater
Summary: I felt him fade each day, I begged him not to leave me. I held on as tight as I could but there was   nothing I could do he slipped through my fingertips. A Jart Fanfic Please Read and Review. xx
1. Give Me A Friendship I Can Rely On

"I love you."

"I can't do this anymore Bart, I don't know what I'm supposed to say, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I just don't know anymore."

"Just tell me you love me too."

"But I don't know if I do, I mean you've rejected me so many times that I don't even believe that you love me."

"Of course I do Jasmine."

"But if you couldn't accept me when I wanted to be Jason, then why should I let you have me now?"

"I did accept you as Jason; I loved you as Jason too."

"So right now if my want to be Jason hadn't have subsided, and my comfort in my female body didn't exist, you would have still wanted me?"

"Yes."

"You're lying, come on Bart I'm giving you the chance to tell me the truth."

"Look, when you told me that you didn't want to go through with your transition to become Jason and that you were mentally a girl, I was delighted, because I knew it meant that I might get Jasmine back, it never meant that I had no feelings for you as Jason."

"I was never sure about becoming Jason. I guess I just really thought it was what I wanted, and then yet when I had everyone calling me Jason, it wasn't the great feeling I was hoping for."

"I always thought you were sure."

"Oh come on, of course I wasn't sure! I didn't even have the sureness to cut off my hair; I just crammed it under a wig and made everyone believe I had cut it."

"It's grown you know"

"Yeah hair has a tendency to do that"

"I like it"

"You prefer everything about me when I'm Jasmine, in fact I guess now I do too."

"So you're desire to be Jason, do you think it will ever resurface?"

"No. The doctor said it really was a phase. One of those unlikely cases."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"I'm happy I guess, for the first time in ages I actually feel really comfortable with the way I am. Like I'm not pretending."

"I'm glad."

"So am I."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Do you love me or not?"

"I'm not ready to answer that yet."

"Everything I said in that cellar I meant."

"Don't start".

"I'm just telling you."

"What about Sinead, I mean you love her too right."

"I love you, not Sinead; I was never in love with Sinead."

"That's not what you told me before."

"I was an idiot before; I didn't know what I wanted!"

"What and now you do?"

"Yes, I want you!"

"Well you can't have me"

"What?"

"I love you Bart, I really do, but loving you is too painful right now, I may have meant everything I said in the cellar, but I meant everything I said in the woods afterwards, I can't afford to have my heart stomped on all over again, I just can't, right now I need to focus on starting college and my future."

"But we can start our future together as a couple."

"No, your love for me it's like a switch, it on when you want it to be and then off when you want it to be. I can't be involved with that right now I need something that is certain, that's why I want us to be friends and only friends. I could do with a strong friendship right now; if you do care you'll give me a friendship I can rely on."

"Ok, fine but I just want you to know, that every time we hang out as just friends I'll always be wanting more."

"Bart..."

"What so you can express what you want yet I'm not allowed to say what I want."

"What I want is reasonable."

"No it's bloody not,"

"I'm not going to argue about this!"

"Fine, FRIEND, your wish is my command!"

"Good."

"Right well then I'll see tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. You Accept Yourself & Like Who You Are

Jasmine. POV

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

I groaned as I heard my alarm going off, I was not ready for the day I had ahead of me.

The first day of sixth form, all eyes on me the girl who didn't want to be a boy anymore.

I lifted my arm and whacked the continuously sounding alarm, and rolled onto my side when it finally fell to the floor silencing the annoying wake up call.

The only people who knew I was Jasmine once more were my family, Bart and that bitch Sinead.

"Jas honey, time to get up!" My mum called from the other side of my bedroom door.

Not gonna happen.

"Now I mean it!" She yelled her voice becoming impatient as she thumped the door violently.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back loudly, I had definitely gotten up on the wrong side of bed this morning. I threw the bed cover back and pulled myself out.

Gheeze now what the hell was I going to wear?

I stood there in front of the mirror in nothing but my underwear; it was weird to be looking at myself and to actually be happy with what I saw.

"Jas?"

I spun me head round to see my mother standing in the doorway, her eyes watering.

"Mum are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh honey, it's just, it's been so long since I've seen my beautiful daughter, that's all," She smiled.

"Don't be silly," I told her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that you accept yourself and like who you are," she informed me as she entered my room shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks," I said.

Suddenly she was hugging me tightly; it would have been the sweetest moment, if I hadn't just been in my underwear

"Right now, get ready," she sniffed as she pulled away.

"Yeah, that's a problem, I have no idea what to wear," I sighed

"Wow, then you really do have a problem, usually you never cared about what you wore," Mum joked.

"Yeah but this is different, this is the first day that leads to the rest of my life, mum, I already have to deal with the fact that people are going to be talking about me not going through with my transition, I don't need them saying I'm a crap dresser too." I confessed.

She nodded her head, serious now.

"I guess I could just go like this," I now joked gesturing to my unclothed body.

"Very funny Jasmine," Mum scolded pretending to be angry.

"Hey at least people wouldn't be confused about my gender then," I told her.

"Jasmine, wear whatever you feel comfortable in, you don't have to prove anything to anyone, whatever you choose to wear I'm sure you'll look wonderful in." She said, kissing me on my forehead, and then heading towards the door.

"Thanks mum," I smiled, she had just made me feel a little better about myself and today.

"Your welcome hun," She said and then existed the room.

I turned back to the mirror, Bart had a point my hair had grown, and it was way past my shoulders now. Speaking of Bart I was going to have to see him today.


	3. Hmm How About A Natural Disaster

Jasmine POV

After a mental debate with myself I had finally decided what to wear on my first day of college, brushed my hair

and my teeth ,grabbed a banana and left the house just to be on time for my first ever sixth form registration. I

stood there at the gate nervous as hell, butterflies in my stomach, I new what was about to happen, I was

about to be bombarded with questions like, "Hey I thought you wanted to be a dude?" or "Aren't you that freak

who wanted to have balls when you actually have boobs?"

I watched as other students passed by and entered the new building, why was I so afraid? I mean it was worse

coming out as Jason not going back to Jasmine.

"Jas, you going in?" A voice behind me asked, Bart. I knew I was going to have to see him I just didn't think it

would be so early in the morning…

"Yeah I was just about too," I lied, turning to face him.

"So do you wanna walk in together, I mean just as FRIENDS of course, because that's what you want right for us

just to be friends?" Bart asked emphasising the "friends" part of the question.

"Yes, and before you ask that's a yes to both questions." I told him

"Fine, come on, what you waiting for?" He quizzed.

Hmm how about a natural disaster causing the college to shut down, so that I won't have to go in today.

"Nothing," I said.

"You're worried aren't you, about how people are going to react to you being Jasmine again?" he asked, his eyes

full of concern.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Come on Jas, you don't need to be, everyone in there who judges you or says anything nasty to you, about

something that is in the past, is not worth worrying over, okay? And besides who needs people like that when

you have a great friend like me?" Bart grinned.

I just laughed. "Now come on let's go," he said.

"You don't mind being seen with me?" I asked

"What? No! Look yeah screw this lot, I got your back," He stated.

"Thanks Bart," I smiled up at him.

"You're welcome, now lets go!" He said dragging me by the arm through the gates.

"Oh and by the way you look really pretty today," he added.

And then the nerves disappeared, because I had Bart by my side. He may have been wanting more at that

precise moment, but he was putting my request first, and he was being a friend to me instead of my ex-boyfriend

who wanted me back. My love for him was growing but I wasn't going to give into him that easily if he wanted

me back he was really going to have to work for it.

Bart. POV

Me and Jas arrived at our registration room with 5 minutes to spare.

"See, we're early, don't know what you were so worried about," She told me smiling;We entered the room, with

one last smile in my direction Jasmine walked over to the back of the room and sat down by the window. I knew

why she was putting in her headphones, because she wanted to block out the whispering that was commencing

around the room, everyone who knew her was gossiping about her, it was the new comers to the college that

weren't. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and just hold her, to tell her the pain would go away, but I

couldn't do that because she wasn't mine to hold, at least not yet anyway.


	4. WHY Are You Doing This To Me?

_Omg, so gutted Victoria Atkin is leaving the Oaks, she will be missed, hoping this isn't the end of Jason, maybe they will bring him back after he leaves the show, and get a guy to play him, meaning that he's gone through with the sex change as Vic was not fired but chose to leave the show. Maybe they won't bring him back but I'm really hoping they do, though it won't really be the same, hoping the rumour that Silas kills him is not true. What do you guys think? Review your ideas please. Also don't want this to be the end of Bart and Jason, but probs is, Oh well their love still lives on in the world of fan fiction._

* * *

><p>Bart POV<p>

"Come on just for like an hour," I literally begged.

"Bart, I've had a really long day, all I want to do is just go home and relax," Jasmine said obviously

declining my offer. We continued walking toward the gates; I had about 10 minutes to persuade her

to come and hang at mine for a bit.

"Yeah, you can relax at mine, I just want to hang out and talk," I now begged.

Jasmine sighed; I knew she was so close to saying yes.

"Please," I smiled.

"Fine, but only an hour," She told me sternly.

Yes! "Deal," I told her.

We got to house and as soon as I opened the door Jasmine threw herself on the couch.

"Hello anyone home?" I called out. No reply.

"Urggggh" Jasmine groaned.

"What's up?" I asked putting my bag down and sitting next to her.

"I'm such an idiot," She said her head in her hands.

"What?" I asked surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What am I doing Bart?" She asked her head still in her hands.

"Trying to live a normal life," I answered.

"You know seven people asked me today if I was that freak who wanted to be a boy" Jasmine whispered her voice breaking.

"Look, you knew today was going to be hard, and yet here you are, you got through it, and sooner or later people are going to find something new to gossip

about, you just gotta stay strong, Jason is the past ok, so just stop worrying about it, you are Jasmine Costello and you are not a freak," I told her removing

her hands away from her face.

She looked up at me, I was crushed that she just wanted to be friends, I was never going to be comfortable with it, and Jasmine knew that.

"Thank you," She smiled weakly.

"Now come on, I thought you were here to relax, not stress yourself out," I joked.

"Ok, Ok," Jas laughed.

We both sat back and I flicked through the channels on TV.

"Oh just pick a channel already," Jas laughed.

"It's not my fault that everything that's on is crap," I told her.

"Here, just leave it on that," She said.

"Really, you want to watch Two and a half men?" I laughed.

"Yes," She said.

Every so often I would look over to her, and every time she was staring straight ahead at the TV screen, she stayed silent throughout watching it, but she

didn't look that interested. Soon I found myself fascinated with the rise and fall of her chest and she breathed in and out. My mind flashed back to when we

were in the cellar,

"_I was lying before. I'm never going to be cool with us just being mates. I was gutted when you ran off with Sinead. Cried myself to sleep and everything. Pathetic _

_isn't it? I've tried to stop thinking about you, but it's like trying to stop breathing. I still love you. I always will." _

I was the idiot, for not being with Jasmine even when she wanted to be Jason. She still loved me even though I had hurt her so many times, and no doubt

about it I still loved her too.

The whole friends deal slipped out of my mind and before I realised what I was doing I took Jasmine's hand in mine. Jasmine froze.

"What are you doing Bart?" She asked removing her hand from mine.

"What? friends can hold hands cant they?" I answered her question with one of my own.

"I don't see you holding hands with Jono or Neil," She told me.

"Look I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what you told me in the cellar," I admitted.

She looked away. "Don't start," Jasmine told me.

"What do you mean, don't start, look I'm telling you I love you! Why can't you just listen to me," I asked standing up.

"Because I don't want to hear it Bart! It's the same crap every time, you tell me you love me and then you hurt me again," She yelled standing up to meet my

level.

"I am so sorry, but I can't help it, I can't stop loving you and you know what I don't want to stop!" I needed her to know.

"What and you think I don't love you? You know I do, I've loved you all this time and you just blew me off for Sinead, because you were afraid of what

people would think!" Jasmine cried.

"I don't want Sinead! I want you! And I'm not afraid anymore, because when I'm with you everything is right." I told her grabbing her hand.

"I don't want to hear it Bart, I can't be with you right now, so it's your decision, you either be my friend or you have nothing to do with me," She said, and

once again removed her hand from my own.

"I love you," I repeated

"Friend or you have nothing to do with me," Jasmine repeated.

"I can't just be your friend and I sure as hell can't not have anything to do with you," I told her. I pulled her towards me and touched our lips together. I

kissed her slowly and soon enough she was kissing me back, I deepened the kiss and moved my hands to her waist, Jasmine moved her hands around my

neck, she stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes.

"WHY are you doing this to me?" She asked her voice breaking. I brought her lips back to mine and the kiss turned hungry.

"Stop, I can't do this, I'm sorry I need to go," Jasmine cried pulling out of our embrace.

"Wait!" I called but it was too late she was already out the door.

GOD why the hell was this so difficult?


	5. But You Kissed Me Back

I ran home like a maniac as fast as I could. I ran upstairs into my room throwing myself down onto

my bed before letting out the tears, crying heavily into my pillows.

A knock on my door abruptly interrupted me.

"Who is it?" I asked quickly wiping away the tell tale tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

"You can't fool me," My brother said from behind the door.

"Go away Seth!" I angrily replied.

"Just let me in," He insisted.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked knowing he wouldn't go away that easily.

"No you don't" He said letting himself in.

"What do you want?"

"To talk I saw you run in, in tears,"

"It's nothing,"

"You've been through a lot, you are really confused at the moment and to be honest so are we,"

"What do you mean?"

"You were my sister, then you wanted to be my brother, then you say you're a girl again,"

"I know and I'm sorry,"

"Let me guess Bart, he's done this?"

"It wasn't his fault,"

"What happened?" Seth sighed

"Well we tried to be friends to start off with, then it just got out of hand, and then we kissed, and it

just got too much, everything's moving so fast Seth" I cried burying my head in my hands.

"Well do you know the way I see it?"

"Go on,"

"You have been sending him so many mixed signals,"

"I know,"

"Well my advice is, you have to go round there and tell him how it is and exactly what is going to

happen, make yourself clear leave no doubt in his mind"

"Your right," I declared getting to my feet ready to meet Bart and put things straight.

I bashed on the McQueen's front door.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming!" I heard Bart call from the other side of the door.

I inhaled deeply. The door swung open and there Bart stood, he looked surprised to see me.

"Jas...," He started but I interrupted him.

"Shut up, I need to say this!"

He looked a bit taken aback.

"Uhh, OK,"

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Excuse me?"

"I tell you I just want to be friends and you kiss me?"

"Listen I'm sorry about that,"

"No! you listen; we are friends and nothing more, okay?"

"No It's not okay,"

"Well tough, because that's all we're gonna be Bart,"

"So that's it, you've just made up your mind?"

"Yes!"

"But you kissed me back,"

I sighed "I know and I'm so sorry that I've been sending you mixed messages and messing you about,

but this is what's right for us, we're better as mates, trust me,"

"So you just want to forget about us?"

"There is no us, at least not relationship wise,"

"This is bullshit! You want me just as much as I want you!"

"Look if you don't wanna be mates then just forget about it and forget about me!" I yelled

"But you know I can't do that, so why are you making me?"

"Because I can't deal with this Bart! We're done, If you can't be my friend then that's it I want

nothing more to do with you!

"You don't mean that!"

"I'll think you find I do," I said before turning around and marching off.

"Wait Jasmine!" Bart called after me.

"You've made your decision!" I yelled without looking back.

I entered the pub and furiously made my way upstairs, I stormed into my room and slammed the

door shut. I sat on my bed, my head pounding.

"I'm guessing it didn't go to well then? Seth asked once again at my door.

"No shit Sherlock,"

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't wanna to just be mates,"

"And what did you say to that?"

"I told him I wanted nothing more to do with him,"

"Ouch,"

"You said to tell him how it is; It's not my fault if he doesn't like what he's hearing!"

Seth sat down on the bed next to me "Look I never said it was your fault, you did what you had to

do, it was the right thing, you finally let him know he cannot keep messing you around,"

I sighed "You're right, thanks Seth; you've been really great today,"

"No probs, just looking out for my sister," He smiled hugging me.

"Night bro," I said pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah night Jas." He said leaving the room.

This day had been exhausting, I desperately needed some sleep, but I was dreading having to see Bart tomorrow.


	6. I Want To Be More

"Jasmine, get up, we've got to leave for college in about an hour!" Seth's voice called from behind

my bedroom door waking me.

I felt horrendous, all I could think about was me telling Bart I wanted nothing more to do with him,

I certainly had no intention of attending college today. I pulled the blanket over my head and curled

up into a ball.

"Did you hear me Jas? I said get up," Seth barked whilst barging into my room.

"I'm not feeling well," I muttered from underneath the duvet.

"Let me guess lovesickness," Seth joked

"No! I really don't feel well; it must be something I ate."

"Don't be silly Jas, get up,"

"If you don't leave now I'll vomit all over you," I threatened whilst sitting up.

"Delightful,"

"I'm not joking Seth,"

"And what makes you think I am?"

"You're disgusting,"

"Full of compliments this morning, aren't we Jas?"

I just glared at him.

"Fine I'll go and get mum," Seth sighed.

5 minutes later both Seth, mum and dad returned.

"Jas, honey what's wrong?" Mum asked, coming over and placing her hand on my forehead.

"I feel ill," I said faking a cough.

"Well you don't have a temperature," Mum told me.

"It's only the second day back how can you already be ill?" Dad asked

"It's not my fault, I have a really sore throat," I lied, fake coughing again.

"I don't know," Dad said.

"Please dad, it's really sore," I pleaded

"Fine, but just today, I want you better for tomorrow, I better go and call the college," Dad said

giving in.

"Thanks," I said lying back down

"Get some rest sweetie," Mum said leaving the room along with dad.

"Happy now?" Seth asked smiling leaving too.

"Yep, "I said, but I was anything but happy, I was so frustrated over my argument with Bart

yesterday, it had not gone the way I had wanted it too. At all. It was disastrous, terrible, and horrific

and I wanted nothing more than to just die. But I couldn't that, what I could do was ignore the

situation for now and go back to sleep. So I did.

I slept for about 2 hours, when I woke up the house was extremely quiet which was not odd, seeing

as Seth was at college, dad was working downstairs in the pub and Mum was out shopping all day, as

usual. I got out of bed, had a quick shower and then threw on some comfortable clothes before

placing myself on the couch in front of the TV, nothing on was interesting enough to take my mind

off of Bart.

I knew that Bart loved me and that I loved Bart, yet it wasn't that simple. There were so many

reasons keeping us apart. 1: Sinead still wanted him and some part of him still obviously had still

feelings for Sinead even if those feelings weren't love. 2: Getting together with Bart again so soon

would let him think he could continuously keep hurting me and I would still come running back to

him, this was not the case and 3: Some part of me believed we were better as mates, even if I did

love the feel of his lips on mine. Yet then there were so many reasons why we should be together,

and the main one was that we were in love with each other, along with the fact we got on so well

with each other and our chemistry was just electric.

I looked back to the TV screen, I couldn't sit in the house for much longer or my mind would explode,

I had to get some fresh air, I turned off the TV and crept downstairs, the pub was packed, so my dad

didn't notice when I left out the back door. I walked straight down to the fountain and sat on the

bench. Did I want to get back together with Bart? This friend's idea seemed stupid even to me now,

after thinking about it; I knew being friends was difficult for Bart, I had no idea what to do, I wanted

to be with him but I didn't want the risk of getting hurt, yet even if we were just friends that risk was

there. And then it hit me, Bart wasn't making this difficult because he made it clear about what he

wanted yet here I was making everything ten times worse by being so indecisive.

"You weren't in college today," A voice said from behind me placing their hand on my shoulder, I

already knew who it was.

"Bart," I whispered. He sat down next to me.

"Look I'm sorry about everything," I said, looking away.

"You're sorry? Why? It's me who should be sorry,"

"Sorry for what? Knowing what you want?"

He sighed, "I think we should talk about this somewhere a bit more private," He said standing up and

offering his hand to me, I looked up at him he was smiling, I took his hand and he led me in silence to

the shack.

Bart sat down and I took a seat next to him.

"You shouldn't feel bad about yesterday," he said.

"But I do, I don't want you to think I want nothing more to do with you,"

"I don't,"

"The ultimatum I gave you wasn't fair,"

"Yes it was, you were just looking out for yourself I get that,"

"But I don't want it to be like that,"

"What you don't want to be friends?"

"No,"

"Oh,"

"I want to be more,"

Bart looked up at me.

"Really,"

"Yeah, I can't just be your friend either; it was a stupid idea in the first place,"

"Jasmine," Bart breathed closing the gap between our lips, It took me several seconds to come to my

senses; Bart had just stuck his tongue in my mouth for the second time. But this time I didn't stop

him, no in fact I encouraged him_..._


	7. Nice To Know You Think So Little Of Me

Jasmine. POV

"You better not ruin Riley's wedding," I heard my dad say as I walked upstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the living room, seeing that he was talking to Seth.

"Oh nothing, just telling Seth he better not mess up his best man speech and embarrass Riley," Dad

answered.

I nodded.

"Uh and where have you been, I thought you were ill?" Dad asked annoyed

"I, uh just went out for some fresh air, I'm feeling much better now," I told him, leaving out the part

about me and Bart kissing.

"Right, glad to hear it, I'm heading back down to the pub" Dad told us leaving the room

I sat down on the couch; Seth sat down next to me.

"So do anything interesting whilst you were out?" Seth asked

"No," I lied

"Oh so, you didn't happen to run into Bart McQueen by any chance,"

"Nope,"

"Liar,"

"What?"

"I saw you and him in the village sitting by the fountain, when I was on my way home,"

"Ok, so what if I did,"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, we just talked,"

"Oh come on Jas, even I know guys like Bart McQueen don't just wanna talk,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You guys totally kissed didn't you,"

"Even if we did, it's not any of your business,"

"Ha, I knew it! So what was all that stuff about telling him you just wanted to be mates?"

"I changed my mind,"

"What like you changed your mind about being Jason?"

"Now come on that's low,"

"Sorry,"

"It doesn't matter,"

"So what, are you guys like together again?"

"Yeah,"

"Well just make sure you don't get heartbroken. Again,"

"I won't"

"I'm just looking out for you,"

"I know Seth," I told him flicking through the TV channels.

The door swung open and in came mum, her hands full of shopping bags.

"Alright you two?" She asked putting the bags down on the floor.

"Yep," We both replied at the same time.

"Good, you feel better Jas?"

"Yeah, thanks,"

"Right well come here, I've got some stuff for you both,"

Seth and I walked over to where she was standing.

"Right I got you, two shirts and some new jeans," She told Seth handing him over some checker

shirts and a pair of light blue jeans.

"Thanks mum," Seth smiled

"And for you, my sweetie pie," She said handing me over three floral printed tops and a short peach

coloured skirt.

I looked at the clothes, I could tell mum was waiting for my reaction; they were nice for a change

and something I wouldn't mind wearing.

"Thanks mum, they're great," I said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome Hun, oh and we need to get you a lovely dress for your brother's wedding at some

point," Mum reminded me.

I was not looking forward to the wedding at all, every single family member judging me, wondering

why on earth I had wanted to be Jason, why I had put my family through so much trouble to then

changed my mind.

"Oh yeah, we can go some point this week, or next week," I told her with a fake smile.

"Great!" She smiled back

I turned away and walked to my room

"You seem like you can't wait for the wedding!" Seth laughed walking behind me

"That's because I can't, can't wait for it to be over,"

"You're not the only one," Seth told me whilst entering his room.

I walked into mine; I threw my clothes on the chair and then threw myself onto the bed.

_Beep, Beep _

My text message alert went off, I reached for my phone, and I had one new message from Bart.

**Hey, look outside your bedroom window ;D**

**B xx**

What the hell? I pulled myself off my bed and dragged myself over to my window, I opened it and

looked out to see Bart standing there with a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Hey now is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" He asked smirking

"It is when he's getting on my nerves,"

"Oh come on aren't you at least gonna invite me up?"

"And how do you suppose you get up here?"

"By climbing that drain pipe,"

"Fine go ahead,"

"I knew you couldn't resist,"

I stood back from the window and about 30 seconds later Bart came through it.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the first ever drainpipe you've climbed up," I told him

"Maybe,"

"So what is it you wanted?"

"Just to hang out with my girlfriend, Is that not allowed?" Bart asked sitting down on my bed.

"I suppose," I replied sitting down next to him smiling at his use of the word girlfriend.

"So I was thinking about that kiss we shared earlier,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I was thinking, it was really good,"

"Good to know," I said picking myself up off the bed and folding the new clothes I had thrown on the

chair.

"And then I started wondering when I was going to get another one," Bart said, I knew where this

was going , he wanted us to make out.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out,"

"You see that's just the thing I can't wait," He told me grabbing my wrist and pulling me onto his lap.

He smashed our lips together, and pushed his tongue into my mouth, it was several minutes later

that we were interrupted .

"What the hell is going on here!" My dad yelled from the doorway, his face red with rage.

I scrambled off of Bart's lap and wiped my mouth, "Look dad please don't freak out," I begged, but

he wasn't listening, he had this look of madness in his eye, he pushed passed me and grabbed Bart

by the collar "I'm going to kill you!" Dad yelled in Bart's face.

"Dad come on you're over reacting," I tried to reason with him

"Yeah Carl you're over reacting," Bart told him, pushing his buttons.

Dad shoved Bart up against the wall, both Mum and Seth were now standing in the doorway,"

"Carl what's going on?" Mum asked

"I found this in Jasmine's room!"He answered, he still had Bart by the collar, up against the wall.

"Carl calm down," Mum tried

"Please dad let him go," I begged.

Dad looked at me, then released Bart.

"Get out of my house, If I ever find you in here again, I will rip your head off," Dad threatened.

"I'll show you out," I told Bart, relieved dad no longer had his death grip on him.

"No! You stay here, he can show himself out," Dad told me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jas," Bart said leaving my room.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Mum asked

"I think I've got an idea," Seth smirked

"Shut it! We were just kissing, dad you totally overreacted," I said

"Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't walked in," Dad said still seething

"Nothing!" I yelled

"Didn't look like nothing!" Dad roared back

"Look Carl just leave it, you promise you won't do it again, don't you honey?" Mum asked

"Yeah," I answered

"To right you won't, I don't want you seeing him anymore," Dad announced

"What!" I yelled getting very frustrated

"Boys like Bart only want one thing and once he gets what he wants he'll just drop you," Dad told me

"It's nice to know you think so little of me,"

"Look, it's final Jas, you will not see that McQueen boy anymore!"

"But,"

"No buts!" Dad stated, guiding mum and Seth out of the room and closing the door.

I was furious, dad was not going to stop me from seeing Bart, no one was.


	8. God Jasmine!

_A special thanks to BlueBaloon9596 to who without this chapter would not be possible. Xx_

I lay curled up in a ball on my bed with my knees to my chin, my eyes were puffy and blood shot

from all the crying that had took place an hour or so previously. I don't exactly know what my

thought process was at the time, but what I remember was a strong urge to run away, to flee, just

keep going and not turn back. The rain outside was pouring down in the bucket loads; I stared out

the window, droplets fast hitting the glass making a light thudding noise. Common sense would have

told me not to do it but I couldn't stick the way things were, so without much thought or risk

assessment I pushed open the window, the strong winds catching it, pushing it back inwards closing

heavily on my left hand. I thought back the desperate urge to scream and using my good hand I

proceeded to open the window again. Like Bart had done I lowered myself down the drain pipe

before losing my footing a meter or so before the ground, dazed I awoke soaking wet and face

covered in blood it had seemed I had been knocked out. Getting myself together I attempted to

stand up however a sharp shooting pain pulsated up my leg, with all the strength I had left in me I

stood up and dragged myself to the village. I was so weak I couldn't go on and found myself giving

into the pain as I collapsed to the floor allowing the darkness to consume me, the only thing I was

vaguely aware of was a familiar yet inaudible male voice, the next thing I knew I had awoken in the

McQueen's living room with a concerned and teary Bart clutching my hand.

"Arghhhh," I groaned trying to sit up.

"Here, let me help," Bart told me, gently helping me sit upright, I instantly felt an aching sensation in

my leg and my head was pounding.

"Thanks," I grumbled my throat incredibly dry.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore,"

"You scared the life out of me, my heart literally stopped when I saw you collapse," Bart admitted,

he still had my hand in a firm grasp

"I wasn't really thinking straight when I did what I did," I declared

"And what exactly was that? You're in such a state,"

"After you left, my dad and I had a big bust up, and he said I couldn't see you anymore, then I just

lost it, climbed out the window, but I slipped and blacked out and then when I regained

consciousness I dragged myself over here," I rambled

"God, Jasmine!"

"I know, I know, but I can't just stay there and take all the crap my dad gives me,"

"I understand, the main thing is that you're alright, well almost alright, your head was bleeding

earlier but its stopped, and your ankle looks a little swollen, maybe I should take you to the hospital

get you checked out" He said his voice full of hurt at the idea of me being in pain.

"No, it'll be fine; I've had too many visits to the hospital already,"

"But it looks pretty bad,"

"No, I'll be fine," I reassured him

Bart looked at his watch, "What time is it?" I asked

"It's 12.34 in the afternoon, you've been out cold all night," he told me

"What! I've missed college again,"

"Yeah well this time you had a proper reason," Bart told me

"Oh love you're awake, how are you feeling?" Myra McQueen asked making her way down the stairs

"I'm feeling a bit better," I lied, the pain was overwhelming.

"You gave us a right scare yesterday!" She said putting her hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, thanks for letting me stay the night,"

"You are welcome here anytime you want, you're practically family now!"

"Thanks," I said again

"Well in that case Aunty Myra would it be okay for Jasmine to stay with us for a while?" Bart asked

"Huh?" I asked

"Of course, Bart told me there was a little bit of tension between Carl and you,"

"Little bit is an understatement," I sighed

"Come on, staying here will give you the time you need to clear your head, besides you needs some

space, your house is hectic with all the wedding planning going on there,"

"You're right, I don't think I could stick Dad controlling me any more right now, thanks for this," I

admitted resting my head on his shoulder, and closing my eyes.

"You're welcome," he said placing a light kiss on my head.

Bart had said me staying at home would be hectic, but I somehow had a feeling the McQueen

household wouldn't be any less, possibly even madder.


	9. Because Of This Crazy Thing Called Love

J. POV

Manic, that's what the two hours I had actually been conscious at the McQueen household had been

like. Three arguments had gone on already, two taking place whilst I was in the shower. The first one

had been between Myra and Jackie over whose turn it was to walk Terry, the second between

Theresa and Carmel arguing about who had to look after Kathleen Angel, as they both wanted to go

out and in the end Bart offered, and the last, well the last didn't really classify as an argument it was

more Bart having a go at Terry, as due to the earlier incident of not being walked, Terry decided to

do his business in one of Bart's favourite shoes.

The shower was painful as I washed my hair, the shampoo stung my scraped up scalp, and it was

difficult to actually rub it in as my left hand was now extremely swollen and looked an alarming

shade of purple, but my bruised hand was the least of my worries, I found it also very sore to stand,

thanks to my also swollen ankle and the pain shooting up my leg, so I found myself in a more

comfortable sitting position. After what could possibly be described as the worst shower of my 16

years on this earth, I looked at myself in the mirror; the towel wrapped tightly around my body, my

face hadn't received too much physical damage apart from my cheek which had a slight red graze on

it. As I finished my thorough inspection for reminders of last night's rather unsuccessful antics, I

walked out of the bathroom and quickly into Bart's room; my eyes fell upon two items of clothing

and some rather frilly underwear, obviously laid out for me, on the Bart's bed. The clothes obviously

belonged to Theresa, as I believed she and I were about the same size, I knew it was impossible for

me dress back in my own items of clothing as they were drenched in my own blood and covered in

dirt, so I was grateful to some extent for the items of clothing I had been provided with, though

they were not particularly my taste, at all. As I dressed myself in the dark blue lacy underwear, the

rather small shorts and black and white striped top, I felt out of my comfort zone with how much of

my legs were on display and I would have rather been clothed in something of my own, yet right

now it seemed to be the most stupid thing to stress about. I made my way down stairs, taking my

time, which was very much needed, as it seemed walking downstairs was more of a battle than

actually walking up them. When my feet finally touched the landing, I sighed with relief.

"Need any help?" Bart asked obviously amused, a smile spreading across his handsome face.

"It's a bit late to offer now," I told him whilst limping my way over to the sofa where he and

Kathleen Angel sat. Bart simply laughed.

"Hey there," I said sitting down next to the love child of Theresa and Calvin, she simply looked up at

me and then gave me a big toothy grin .

She was extremely cute; smiling back I told Bart "I think she likes me,"

"Yeah, she's not the only one," He replied with a smirk.

I turned back to Kathleen, who was now repeatedly hitting my thigh and the reminder of how small

these shorts were, forced its way back into my mind.

"You can hold her if you want," Bart informed me.

Bart. POV

As I watched Jasmine take Kathleen in her arms, an overwhelming sense of warmth cascaded over

me, the sight was one to behold , my beautiful niece in the arms of my even more beautiful

girlfriend, both of them smiling at each other.

It was at that precise moment when my mind went in to over drive and all I could think about was

my future with Jasmine, I was certain that I wanted to raise a family with her, I loved her so

much that no matter where we were ,as long as we were together and as long as I could look into

her eyes and hear the words 'I love you,' come from her soft lips then I would have all I need.

But yet I didn't just want to offer her anywhere, I wanted for us to finish college, go to university

together, of course on my behalf this would take a lot of hard work, and then I wanted her to have a

place she could call home and a family who would keep her safe and to one day be able to call her

my wife, and all because of this crazy thing called love, and I never wanted to lose her ever again,

because I if I did, my heart would break into a thousand tiny pieces and no one would be able to put

it back together again apart from Jasmine, because from the moment I first lay eyes on her she had

owned it...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jasmine's question brought me out of my daydream.

"Like what?" I asked,

"I don't know but it's weird that's for sure," She explained

"Weird?" I asked finding her choice of words amusing, placing my arm around her shoulder

"Yes," She stated leaning into my side, Kathleen slowly drifting to sleep in her slender arms.

"I was just thinking about how wonderful you are," I told her honestly

"Thanks, you know you're wonderful too right?" She asked leaning up to place a kiss on my lips.

I grinned at her, Jasmine would always find a way to make my day.


	10. I Have A Propositon For You

Bart. POV

I ran towards the door, the continuous violent banging was obviously a sign of

impatience. As I pulled the door open, I saw the one person I had desperately

hoped it wasn't. Carl Costello.

"Look Jasmine doesn't want to see you right now," I told him beginning to shut

the door in his face.

He blocked the closure with his foot "It's not Jasmine I'm here to see," He

announced

"Well then what do you want?" I asked him confused

"I have a proposition for you Bart," He answered

"A proposition?"

"Yes,"

"Go on,"

"How about we talk about this over at the pub?"

"Fine," I replied shutting the door silently behind me, it was a Saturday morning,

and Jasmine was still asleep upstairs, she wouldn't notice if I disappeared for an

hour.

We walked silently through the village and over to The Dog In The Pond. As we

entered the pub Carl turned to me.

"You know Bart, when I received that call from your Aunt telling me that Jasmine

was staying with you for a while due to her finding the situations at home

difficult, I instantly blamed you for my daughter's departure," Carl informed me

his voice eerily calm

"I'm not the reason she ran away, I'm the one she ran too," I declared

"I know that, now, and thus my proposition,"

"What is it?"

"Bart I'm challenging you to a game of pool, if you win you are free to keep seeing

Jasmine, no strings attached, but if I win, Jasmine returns home and you must

leave her alone, for good,"

"I'm intrigued," I informed him

"Good, so you accept?"

"Yes, the idea of be able to be with Jasmine without you interfering is very

tempting,"

"You haven't won just yet,"

I walked over to the pool table, "We'll see about that," I told him throwing him a

pool cue….

Half an hour later it was over,

"No!" Carl seethed

"Remember Carl this was your idea," I smirked, I had just won by a landslide , the

old man was loosing his touch.

"But…" Carl began his rage beginning to shine through.

"We had a deal, and you're going to stick to your word," I told him, I wasn't going

to let some dodgy ex footballer ruin the best relationship I'd ever been in.

"Fine, Now go home," Carl said through gritted teeth, a fake smile forming on his

face, I left the pub as soon as the words had left his mouth, I didn't want to be

around when he exploded with rage.

Entering my front door, I was greeted by a sleepy Jasmine coming down the

stairs.

"Where have you been?" She asked rubbing her eyes and smiling at me.

"I just went out for some fresh air," I said choosing not to tell her about what just

went down between her father and me.

"Well I'm glad you're back, I was lonely upstairs without you," she said biting her

lip.

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast,"

"Bart McQueen cooks?" She asked jokingly taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen.

"I have many talents, like for example I'm an excellent pool player," I smirked, If only Carl Costello had know that he would have challenged me to a game of

something else.


	11. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Jasmine. POV

"Crap, this is worse than you described on the phone," I told my brother, my eyes bulging at the

sight before me.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Seth asked

"We're standing in puddles, it's bad," I informed him

"I know, I know," Seth sighed

"We can't stay here," Riley announced entering the living room

"I agree," Mum stated walking in behind him

"How the hell did this happen?" Bart asked, kicking a puddle, I had begged for him to come with me,

when I had received Seth's panicked phone call.

"That would maybe be my fault," Mum admitted

"Not maybe mum, it is your fault," Seth stated, obviously annoyed.

"Maybe if you had remembered you left the bath running whilst you were chatting on the phone to

one of your stupid friends we wouldn't be in this situation," Dad said harshly

"Look I'm sorry ok, no need to be so rude Carl," Mum defended obviously upset at his tone and the

bitterness of his words

"Yeah dad, lay off it," Riley said

"You're not the one who's going to have to shut down his business for a month because of her

stupid actions!" Dad yelled pointing his finger in mum's direction.

"Stop it!" I said disliking the way he was shouting at her

"And not only that, but now we have to find somewhere else to live!" Dad groaned, his face red with rage

"You can stay with us." Bart informed my family

"Really?" I asked shocked at his offer, he wasn't my family's biggest fan.

"Yeah, I mean you guys need a place to stay and I'm sure Aunty Myra won't mind, in fact she'd

probably be thrilled, gives you guys more time to discuss the wedding," Bart said

"And where are we all supposed to sleep?" Dad asked, obviously disliking Bart's kind offer.

"Well, Jacqui's just moved back in with Rhys, so you and Heidi can stay in her room, Riley stay with

Mercy in her room, Seth can sleep on the couch, no one will mind and well Jasmine's already staying

in my room," Bart explained, I noticed my dad's eyes flash with anger when hearing about the fact

that I was staying in Bart's room.

"Fine," Dad accepted through gritted teeth.

"Thank you Bart, that's very kind of you," My mum smiled

"Yeah thanks," Dad mumbled

"Right so, we'll let you guys get your things ready and then you can come round when you're done,"

I told them, taking Bart by the hand and leading him out of the pub.

"You didn't have to do that you know, they have enough money to pay for a nearby hotel," I told him.

"Look they're your family, I might not adore them, but for you I'd do anything," He admitted

"You're so sweet, it's literally killing me," I smiled

"It's because I love you,"

"Oooh that might change when my family move in,"

"Nothing will ever stop me loving you," Bart informed me in all seriousness

"I love you too," I replied, I stopped walking and brought my lips to his.

An hour later whilst Bart and I were sat on living room couch, the door bell rang.

As I opened the door, I was not surprised to see my family standing there and my mum with three

suitcases.

"Come on in," Myra called from behind me; I stepped aside and watched as they filed in.

"Let the fun begin," Seth whispered to me as he passed.

"I'll show you to your rooms, Ere Heidi I'll give you hand with one of those bags," Myra offered

"Thank you Myra, but just be careful that suitcase cost me quite a lot of money," Mum fake smiled.

"More like it cost me a lot of money," Dad said from behind her, ushering her upstairs.

I turned to Bart, who was smiling beside me.

"Amused by my family are you?" I asked, jokingly

"Well, I have to admit I do find them entertaining," Bart smirked

"That's because you haven't had the wonderful opportunity of living with them yet," I informed him

sarcastically.

"Well I do now,"

"Yeah, at the end of this week you'll be wishing you never offered to let them stay here,"

"Trust me living with my lot isn't a piece of cake either,"

"Yeah and don't I know it,"

"We'll cope,"

"You say that now, but let's not forget we've got your lot and my lot in one house now,"

"Haha, yeah, but I've got to admit, I'm just a little curious about how they'll get on,"

"You know what they say Bart right? Curiosity killed the cat,"

"True, but I'm not a cat, I'm Bart McQueen, all man," Bart smirked, leaning his face towards

mine

"Hmm, interesting way to put it,"

"Uhuh," Bart murmured closing the gap between us.

"Urgh get a room," Seth said from the stairs disrupting our kissing session.

And so it begins, the joy of living with my family again.


	12. You Protect The Things You Love

J. POV

"I'm not too sure about this," I told Bart as I positioned myself to a sitting position in our bed,

"What's there to be unsure about? After everything we've been through we could do with some

fun," He argued

"Yeah but I'm not sure a house party is the right way of going about it."

"It'll be fun." He continued, trying to persuade me

"What about our families? My dad will not let me throw a party,"

"Well it's not your dad's house, its aunty Myra's and she's unlikely to say no."

"How are we going to get everyone out of the house?" I asked

"Should I take that as a yes?"Bart asked a smile forming on his face

"Yes," I replied reluctantly

"I'll get them out of the way don't worry, Aunty Myra will drag them somewhere,"

"Apart from Seth, if you're throwing a party I want him to be there too, we're not the only ones who

could do with a laugh,"

"Right, well I'll leave you to tell him; he and I aren't the best of friends,"

"Of course,"

"Now come and lie back down for a little bit longer," Bart insisted pulling me down to him wrapping

his arms around me, his warmth washing over me, it was moments like this which made me wonder

how much longer Bart would wait for me to finally be ready to go further with him. Right now

hugging and kissing was as far as it went, and it couldn't be easy for him having to share a his single

bed with me when all we did was sleep.

"Breakfast!" I heard Myra call from downstairs; I couldn't be bothered to move and chose to

ignore her call, Bart doing the same, both us not moving an inch.

"Are you two deaf? I said bloody breakfast is ready!" Myra yelled storming into Bart's room, the light

form the hallway hurting my eyes.

"It's a Saturday!" Bart barked back, sitting up and shielding his eyes from the light

streaming in.

"Ten minutes!" Myra warned leaving the room

Bart laid his head back on his pillow

"Uh what are you doing, you heard Myra we've got ten minutes," I said looking down at him

"I just want five more minutes with you," He pleaded

"You can have five more minutes with me after breakfast , but right now I'd rather not get on the

wrong side of your aunt when you're about to tell her you want to throw a party," I explained to

him, peeling myself away from the warm haven of the bed.

"You're right," He agreed, rising from the bed, we both pulled on the first thing we could find and

made our way downstairs.

As we arrived at the kitchen it seemed everyone had started without us.

"Thanks for waiting for us guys" I said sarcastically

"Hey first come first served," Riley told me his mouth full of toast, my family had been living here for

a week and every morning it was the same story, me and Bart made our way down to breakfast and

there was hardly anything left.

"Take a seat" Myra said gesturing towards the table

"So what have you two got planned for today?" Mum asked

"Well it's a Saturday so we'll probably just go back to bed for a bit," Bart answered, I noticed my

dad's jaw clench at the his words, it seemed I wasn't the only one as a large smirk crossed Bart's

face.

"And after that?" Mum asked ignoring Bart's earlier statement.

"We'll probably just hang out for the day," I answered before Bart could.

"Hmm that reminds me, aunty Myra I need to ask you something," Bart informed Myra

"Go on," Myra told him

"Um I meant in private," He said

"Got something to hide Bart?" Dad asked

"No," Bart responded

"Well whatever it is you can ask me later, now dig in you two" Myra placed our plates down on the

table and we both did as we were told.

After breakfast Bart took Myra to one side and asked her about the party, I watched as her face

went from unsure to her nodding her head. She had obviously said yes.

"So?" I asked Bart, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes!" He smiled, taking my hand "You coming back to bed?" He asked

I nodded; I could do with some more rest before tonight.

"Right so I updated a status , everyone should know about this party by tonight," Bart explained to

me. We were both sat in his bed, just having woken up for the second time today.

"When you say everyone, how many people do you exactly mean?" I asked suddenly worried about

how many people Bart had invited.

"Um well like 50, maybe 100," Bart muttered

"100, how the hell will 100 people fit in this house?" I asked now extremely worried

"Trust me they'll manage, we've had more than a 100 people in this house before," He reassured

me.

"If you say so,"

A couple of hour's later Myra was leading herself and my family, all except Seth out of the house.

"Right well you thee have fun," Myra called

"Uh why exactly do you 3 need the house to yourselves?" Dad asked half way out the door

"Oh Carl, you must stop asking questions, they're only studying, now let me treat you to this dinner,"

Myra exclaimed.

"Well technically it's my treat seeing as I have to pay," Carl snapped

"Think of it as a thank you to me letting you stay here," Myra informed him shutting the front door

behind her.

"Right, so what's really going on?" Seth asked, I still hadn't told him about the party.

"Sort of a small get together," I told him

"So you mean a party?"

"I guess,"

"Who's coming?"

"People,"

"What kind of people?"

"Urgh what's with the third degree, you'll see once everyone gets here!" I informed him.

"Yeah, Seth go and get ready," Bart told him, Seth without a word, grabbed his suitcase and walked

upstairs to the bathroom to get changed.

"We should probably get dressed too," I said to Bart.

"Uhuh,"

30 minutes later we were ready, after an hour the party was in full swing and the music was loud,

and I mean loud.

"So how do you think it's going?" Bart asked me, a beer in his hand

"It's just getting started, there's a lot more that can happen," I replied.

"Oh come on I know you're having fun," Bart said nudging my shoulder

"I'm having an alright time," I admitted nudging him back.

"Good, now I'm going to get another drink," He said walking off to the drinks table.

"Heyyyyyy," A voice slurred, I turned to see a drunken Jono standing in front of me

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely, not wanting to talk to him in this state.

"Ye-Yeah you can," He told me, placing one arm up against the wall to steady himself

"It was a rhetorical question," I informed him taking a sip of my drink from my plastic cup, looking

around the room for Bart.

"Youuuu look very pretty tonight," Jono stated leaning towards me his breath wafting over my face.

"Right," I said beginning to move away from him.

"Where do you think you're going, come here and give me a kiss," He instructed pulling me by the

wrist back to him, I struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"Get off me," I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp

"Come on, just one kiss," He slurred, forcefully yanking me towards him.

"No! Get off!" I yelled again

"You heard her get the hell off of her!" Bart growled, dragging Jono off of me, everyone was staring

in our direction.

"That's my girlfriend you're slobbering all over you prick!" He shouted.

"Come on mate, a dude's gotta do what a dude's gotta do," Jono defended

The look of madness in Bart's eyes frightened even Jono as he tried to wriggle free from Bart's grip.

I knew what was coming next, " Bart don't!" I cried but it was too late, Bart's fist forcefully

connected itself with the side of Jono's face.

"Bart!" I yelled, he let go of Jono instantly and turned to me, as soon as he was free, Jono was up

and running out the front door.

" I need a drink," Bart simply stated taking my hand in his and pulling me over to the drinks table.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him

"He was hitting on you! I did what needed to be done," He stated

"You can't just punch every guy that hits on me, he's your best friend and you've just wacked him," I

told him

"I know, it's just when I saw him all over you, I didn't care who he was!"

"You don't see me going round slapping every girl that tries it on with you,"

"Jasmine I was just protecting you, that's what you do, you protect the things you love!"

"I'm going upstairs to lie down Bart," I informed him, making my through the crowds upstairs to

Bart's room.

_Third Person Point of View_

After seeing that fight, Sinead was sure of it, Bart was totally in love with Jasmine, and all she could

want to do was hurt her, as she grabbed the laxatives out of her pocket, she poured the powder into

a cup of the strong punch, she wasn't sure at the beginning of the night whether she was going to go

through with this, spiking Jasmine's drink, but now she was sure, she just wanted to cause the girl

who 'stole' her boyfriend pain.

B. POV

"Well that was quite a show," Sinead's voice told me

"Oh what do you care?" I asked not in the mood for her being a bitch

"I don't,"

"Then go away,"

"Look, I came over here to help you alright, I thought you might want to take Jasmine this drink,"

"You hate Jasmine, why all of a sudden are you trying to be nice?"

"Just go and talk to her, sort things out, after what just happened she could probably use a drink"

"Fine," I said snatching the cup out of Sinead's hand, walking away from her.

Something wasn't quite right about her sudden act of so called kindness, but I decided to look past it

and focus my mind on Jasmine.

"Hey," I whispered as I opened the door to my room

"Bart?" She asked sitting up

"Yeah," I answered sitting next to her

"What are you doing up here?"

"I just wanted to come and say sorry, for earlier"

"You don't have to be sorry,"

"I only did it because I don't want anyone else thinking they can try it on with you, because they

can't, because you're my girlfriend and I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Jasmine put her hand on arm, I looked down as she did, which reminded me of the drink in my hand

"Oh, here I brought you this," I said showing her the drink.

"Uhuh, no more alcohol for me, you have it," She replied

"Alright," I swallowed the drink down quickly and placed the empty cup on the bed side table.

"Lie with me?" I asked.

"Sure?" Jasmine responded, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

That drink had sure tasted weird...


	13. Unbelievable

J. POV

I knew this party would end in disaster and the state Bart was in right now was all the proof I needed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting down on the bed next to a pale looking Bart.

"Like my insides are burning," He responded

"And you're sure Sinead did this?"

"100%, she knew exactly what she was doing when she handed me over that drink!"

"That drink was meant for me, wasn't it?"

"Yes,"

"I can't believe she's that jealous of us,"

"I can, she's a vile bitch, I could kill her for this, for wanting to hurt you, I hate her"

"But it's not me she hurt, it's you,"

"I know, I'm the one that's been up all night,"

"I'm going to talk to her,"

"No Jasmine don't"

"I'm not just going to sit here and let her think she's won!" I informed Bart storming down the stairs and out of the house.

I arrived at the O'Connor household and thumped on the door. A few seconds later Sinead opened it. She looked horrified to see me.

"Jasmine?"

"You really are one piece of shit!"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?

She stayed silent a look of guilt on her face.

"You've been a complete asshole and now Bart's at home paying the price!"

"Your drink, he drank it?"

"You know I never thought you would stoop so low, I never thought you could be so jealous to the point that you'd actually want to physically hurt me!"

"Is Bart okay?"

"What do you care?"

"I do,"

"If you really cared you'd leave me and Bart alone and let us be happy,"

"You stole him from me!" Sinead screamed

"Just let us be happy Sinead, that's all I'm asking,"

"No! I love him!"

"Well he doesn't love you, he never has,"

"No," Sinead whimpered tears escaping her eyes.

"It's over Sinead, stay away from us," I told her turning away from her and walking slowly back over to the McQueen house.

"Granddad?" I asked as I entered the house, he was sitting next to Seth and Bart on the sofa

"Jasmine sweetheart," He smiled rising up to greet me with a hug.

I looked over to Bart, he still looked incredibly pale, I should've slapped the O'Connor bitch whilst I had the chance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling up at my beloved grandfather.

"Well I thought I might take a break from France seeing as in two weeks you're brother is getting married,"

"The joy," Seth muttered sarcastically from the couch, I had never fully understood why he was dreading this wedding so much.

"So how was France?" I asked him taking a seat in between Seth and Bart.

"It was marvellous, such a beautiful country which is why..." Granddad informed me, pulling out a set of keys and dangling them in front of me

"What?" I asked

"I thought maybe you and Bart over there could go on a little holiday, just the two of you, I heard things have been a little tough lately," He stated

"Are you being serious?" I asked getting exited

"I always am,"

"Wait but what about dad?"

"You're mum's already said yes, so just leave Carl to her,"

"Thanks Mr Blisset," Bart said from beside me

"Please call me Silas," Granddad smiled

"Sure thing," Bart replied

"Wait so they get to go to France whilst I have to stay here?" Seth asked annoyed

"Well you know what they say mate, three's a crowd," Bart smirked, he was obviously feeling better.

"Right well I better be off, I've got some things that need to done," Granddad announced rising from his seat and setting the keys on the table "You two

enjoy yourselves, but behave," He finished exiting.

"Unbelievable," Seth stated.


	14. I'm Ready

"Jasmine can I have a word?" Mum asked me pulling me to the side after breakfast, today me and Bart were

leaving for France and I couldn't wait, I owed Granddad big time.

"Sure mum what is it?" I asked knowing she was about to give me a lecture about staying safe whilst away. She

simply looked at me and then shoved a small box into my pocket. Shocked i slowly pulled out the small

rectangular box, to my suprise it was condoms. I never knew she was tying to adress this kind of staying safe.

"Mum..." I began holding them up, but she abruptly stuffed them back into my pocket.

"Jasmine don't start, I just want you to be safe,"

"But we don't need them," At least I don't think we did

"Look I'm not stupid okay, two teenagers alone in France, I'm fully aware of what is going to happen,"

"Well please would you like to fill me in because i'm not,"

"Honey you don't have to pretend, It's completely natural, I mean when I was your age I was doing..."

"Don't say it!"

"Honey all I'm saying is that I want you to be able to enjoy yourself without having to worry,"

"And does dad agree with you on that?"

"Don't you dare mention a word of this to your father, he practically had a heart attack when I simply told him

about the trip,"

"Honsetly mum I don't think they're necessary," Maybe they were?

"And does Bart agree with you on that?"

"Bart is fine with waiting,"

"Honey boys are never fine with waiting,"

"Well Bart is,"

"Just take them, You never know when you might need them,"

"Fine," I snapped, but at the back of my mind I couldn't help but think she may have possibly had a point. Maybe

I was finally ready to go further with Bart...

"What was all that about?" Seth asked bringing me out of my thoughts as I slumped down on the sofa between

him and Bart.

"Oh nothing," I lied "Just mum telling me to take care whilst away,"

"Oh that's nice of her," Bart mumbled his eyes glued to the tv.

"I still can't believe you two get to go to France and I have to stay here with this lot," Seth whined

"Hey blame Granddad not me," I defended

"I do, because of him only letting you two go, i'm being saddled with Kathleen Angel for the night, people in this

family really use me,"

"You like babies,"

"No I like babes, there's a significant difference,"

"And when has a babe ever been into you?"

"Uh for your information, loads of times actually,"

"So it's just coinsidence that all of them are never around or are they all the daughters of the invisible man?"

"Shut up Jasmine," Seth groaned getting up in a strop and going upstairs probably to cry about it to Riley.

"Bart?" I asked snuggling up to him

"Yeah?" He asked his gaze instantly breaking away from the screen and moving over to me.

"We need to leave," I told him

"How about one kiss before we go?" He smirked leaning towards me

"No chance," I smiled getting up and running upstairs, I laughed as I heard Bart moving swiftly behind me

chasing me into his bedroom.

"You better come here," He threatened jokingly slowly approaching me, I shook my head a smile on my face,

finally he came close enough and grabbed my waist

"I'm getting that kiss," He quipped, pulling me towards him and bringing his lips to touch mine, it was a slow

passionate kiss, which was deep and intense and it left me feeling dizzy.

"Taxi's here!" Myra bellowed from downstairs, Bart grabbed our suitcase and quickly made his way down the

stairs, with me following.

I grabbed my coat and slung it on, and picked up my handluggage,

"Right well have fun you two," Myra smiled pulling us both into a hug

"Thanks," We replied in unison

"You heard the woman enjoy yourselves!" Mum instructed us

"But no funny business," Dad warned

"We're off," I informed them all before dad had the chance to say anything else.

"Bye!" Bart called shutting the front door

After a 20 minute cab ride, checking in our luggage to a very judgemental woman sitting behind the check in

desk, Bart beeping as we went through security because he forgot to take some loose change out of his pocket,

a wait in the waiting lounge and a bumpy two hour plane ride on which an air stewardess kept making eyes at

Bart even though he was oblivious, we were finally once again sitting in a taxi only difference this time we were

in France.

As we pulled up to the little cottage, I was once again greeted by the house I had loved to visit when I was a

child. Bart payed for the fare and used what little french he knew to thank the grumpy taxi driver "Merci" He said,

his english accent evident, obviously the driver didn't appreciate his attempt at kindness and mumbled something

rudely in French before snatching the euros out of Bart's hands and dumping our suitcase on the ground.

"Charming," Bart said sarcastically before recovering the suitcase and making his way over to me.

"So what do you think?" I asked him smiling

"Nice, it seems like something your granddad would like," He said opening the little gate and walking up the

pathway to the frontdoor.

Two hours later, after unpacking and having raided the fridge to produce a reasonable dinner, I sat on Bart's lap

in the big arm chair in front of the fireplace feeling pretty content.

"I love you," I told him leaning into him.

"I love you too," Bart replied placing a kiss on my cheek

"I'm ready," I informed him

"What? Ready for what?" He asked suddenly confused

I pulled out the small box containing the condoms. I watched as his eyes drifted to the box and then as he

looked back at me

"Are you sure about this Jasmine?" He asked

"Yes," I told him planting a kiss on his lips

"Really?"

"Yes," I reasurred him smiling, removing myself from his lap and sticking out my hand to him. Bart looked at me

one more time before smiling and taking my hand, letting me guide him upstairs.


	15. Jason,Jason,Jason

A kind thank you to all my reviewers! Especially GirlWednesday1 xx

Jasmine POV:

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling with the thick duvet wrapped around my unclothed body. Tears

fell silently down my cheeks as Bart lay next to me sleeping soundly oblivious to the emotional agony

I was enduring.

Bart and I had finally taken our relationship to the next level out here in France and it appeared to

have pleased Bart greatly, however there was only one boy on my mind and it wasn't Bart.

I knew at the time my decision was a poor one but there was a strong urge that just wouldn't

subside.

I carefully climbed out of the bed taking care as to not disturb Bart and walked over to the

wardrobe. Hidden at the very back were Jason's clothes that everyone believed I got rid of.

I walked into the bathroom and lay them out onto the floor all I could do was stare at them. I felt so

alone in this feeling it was like no one else could see the loss, Jason was gone and no one else was

grieving.

I was the only one mourning him, he'd not been gone long and I felt like my heart had been torn out.

There seems like there isn't a conventional way to cope with his leaving. There wasn't a funeral nor

were there any final farewells. There isn't a place I can visit to feel close to him when I'm feeling low

and there is no place for me to lay flowers.

He was always there throughout my life, always the dominant voice in my head, he was their deep

down embedded in my soul, his blood ran through my veins and he just left me not so much as an

abrupt exit, it was more a feeling of fading.

I felt him fade each day, I begged him not to leave me. I held on as tight as I could but there was

nothing I could do he slipped through my fingertips and I don't know if he had a reason or not, I can't

understand why he felt it was time to leave but he did and now I'm left to rebuild my life without

him.

I was so cold in the bathroom sat on the floor the heating had been turned off. I gathered up his

clothes into my arms and slipped them on. They felt warm and his familiar scent filled my nostrils. As

I got to my feet and stared into the mirror I felt a fraud, these clothes were not mine ,they were

Jason's and they should only be worn by him. But where is he where's he gone.

"Oh Jason." I screeched breaking down into loud noisy sobs.

I sunk to my knees and buried my head in my hands my hysterical crying getting louder as I rocked

back and forth, just calling out his name "Jason." But he doesn't hear me and he won't respond.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard from behind me.

For a moment or so I prayed that when I turned around I would see him I would see Jason and that

he would talk to me, comfort me and explain to me why he had to go.

"Jason?" I replied as I turned around to face him.

"What the hell did you just call me Jason?" Bart yelled a look of fury burning in his eyes.

"Oh God Bart what happened to him?" I asked desperately looking for answers.

"Have you gone mental?" He shouted at me.

"No Bart don't please don't." I pleaded.

"You're dressing as a lad again what you expect?"

"No I'm not I'm really not."

"Well what's this then?" Bart demanded as he marched over to me grabbing the sleeve of Jason's

hoodie ripping the arm on it.

"No this is his please." I begged desperate to cling on to the small reminders of him.

"Who Jason's? "Bart exclaimed angrily.

"Why did he leave me Bart?"

"What are you going on about?"

"He's gone and I miss him, why did he leave? Why?" I screamed.

"Only you can know, honest to god Jas what has gotten into you?" He asked and looked at me like I

was something he'd trodden in.

"Jason, Jason, Jason." I shouted wishing he would reply to me.

"Jasmine calm down." Bart pleaded as he took hold of my shaking body.

"Why did you leave me? I loved you I loved you." I asked hysterically and yet he still didn't hear me.

"Jason is gone Jas please take a deep breath."

"I can't, I can't breathe Bart help me please." I begged as I couldn't catch my breath and my heart

was pounding it felt as if it was going to burst out my chest.

"You're going to be alright." Bart reassured as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered

me to the ground.

I felt terrified as I lay in his arms, my chest felt so tight and as I stared up into Bart's eyes I was

confronted with the vision of Jason.

"You came back." I said to him.

"Jasmine please it's me it's Bart."

"I can't breathe I want Jason." I informed my want for Jason becoming a painful need.

"C'mon slowly, just take a breath in I won't let anything happen to you." Bart soothed stroking my

hair.

"I miss him, I miss him." I gasped clutching my chest.

"Ok um well, I remember once Riley was still treating Jason like he was a girl."

"He was." I agreed breathlessly.

"And well Jase ,now well he was having none of that."

"Urm no." I replied as I started to feel my heart rate slow and breathed with more ease.

"Of course me being the concerned best mate well I was prepared to do anything to help."

"That was good of you." I praised gripping his hand tightly taking a deep breath.

"So me and Jason we agreed we would stage a fake fight, I agreed to let him hit me in front of Riley

and then Riley would never question his masculinity again."

"Tell me more." I urged as I relaxed into his arms.

"Well we were practising fighting down the park but Jase got distracted, turns out he found a sheep

in the bush, can you believe it an actual sheep in the park?"

"Lamb chop." I said a smile forming across my face.

"Well Jase thought it would be funny to put it in Riley's room but unfortunately there was a little

mishap which led to Riley's room being destroyed."

"Oh no what happened to the sheep?" I asked as I sat up having recovered from the massive panic attack.

"Dodger Savage barbequed him." Bart replied a smile forming across his face.

For a moment we looked each other in the eyes and burst out laughing.

"Come here." Bart requested opening his arms and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry about that." I apologised looking down at the floor.

"You gave me quite a scare."

"Oh god I know."

"Listen Jason was a big part of my life too." Bart admitted taking me by the hands.

"He was special." I said.

"He certainly was and when we get back we will give him a proper send off and celebrate his life

because he was one of a kind."

"Oh Bart." I exclaimed touched by his kindness as I leaned over and we shared a tender kiss.

"Should we get back to bed?" Bart asked as he stood up helping me to my feet.

Before I got a chance to respond the whole room was plunged into darkness.

"Oh my god." Bart stated.

"Power cut must be." I concluded.

"Please tell me you know how to solve it."

"Where would you be without me?" I winked as stumbled through to the bedroom after some blind

searching I eventually came across a torch.

"To the cellar." I announced in my military style voice.

"No way it's creepy down there." Bart replied like some sort of chicken.

"Baby." I joked as I made my way downstairs to the cellar.

"If you don't come back I told you so in advance." Bart shouted from upstairs.

"Dually noted." I shouted back up the stairs.

I smiled to myself as I fiddled with the rusty door handle of the cellar after several attempts with the

stiff lock I finally opened it and headed down.

The fuse box wasn't too difficult to find and after fiddling with a few switches the power came back on.

Just as I made my way up the stairs I had my attention caught by a loud buzzing noise.

Curious I followed the sound and to my disgust I was confronted by a swarm of flies buzzing around

a plastic bag.

Despite my disgust I walked over to where the bag was, shooing the flies away. I apprehensively

picked up the bag and slowly untied it.

As I did a horrific smell hit my nostrils, burning my eyes. I coughed and gagged as I stared down into

it a saw a load of maggots crawling around on a decomposing hand.

I dropped the bag to the floor and backed up against the wall clamping my hand over my mouth.

I felt dizzy but steadied myself my stomach was churning as I leaned over and let out what I was

holding in.

At that moment I couldn't decide what had made me sick the hand or the thought of what type of

man my granddad was.


	16. I Don't Want You I Just Want Jason

Bart POV

Jasmine's panic attack had really freaked me out, when I walked into the bathroom and she was

dressed in Jason's old clothing, the only logical explanation in my mind was that she was dressing as

a lad again, I had never been so wrong about anything. I suppose I was just so content with the

progression of our relationship and the fact that we were even together that I never thought about

my once best mate Jason. I had Jasmine so in my eyes he wasn't that necessary, I had never thought

about how his departure had affected her though. It was obvious now to me that she herself had no

idea why he left, and missed him greatly, but with my help Jasmine was fully able to accept that he

was gone, and I wanted him to have a proper send off, because he had truly meant something to me

too. And that send off was today, for the remainder of our stay in France I could sense Jasmine was

a bit off, I wasn't too sure whether it was because of her break down or something else, but I was

hoping today would relieve some of the grief she was carrying and possibly give her reassurance that

Jason would be missed not only by her but by myself also.

As we walked hand in hand down to the shack I looked over to Jasmine, she was staring at her feet

not saying a word; I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking and how she was feeling but

her silence gave away hints of sadness at what was about to happen.

As we both came to halt outside the shack Jasmine looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked her a small smile forming on my face

"I don't know,"

"Jason deserves a proper goodbye Jas,"

"I know he does, I'm just not sure if I want to say goodbye,"

"He's already gone; if you don't then you can't move forward"

"I just miss him,"

"I miss him too,"

"You do?"

"Yeah he was the best mate I ever had,"

"Thanks,"

"Now come on,"

"Where do you want to leave them?" Jas asked

"I think just round the back, so it's a bit more private for us if we ever choose to visit,"

"Yeah," Jas murmured in response following me round the back of the shack.

Slowly I placed down the cards me and Jasmine had written down and laid the white lilies beside

them, gently I lit the small lavender scented candle and sat it on the ground.

"Do you want to say anything?" I asked Jasmine who was staring blankly at the candle's flame

"You can go first," She informed me

"Right, Well um I'd just like to say that Jase, well he was one of a kind, he was a really great friend,

he was funny and I'll always remember him and miss him," I admitted rather swiftly

"Do you want to go?" I asked already aware of her answer

She nodded inhaling deeply

"Jason, Jason was ,was strong and he didn't let what other people

thought get in the way of what he wanted, I know some people don't believe he even really existed

but for a period of time he was here in the real word and not just in me, he was good to the people

he loved even if they couldn't accept him straight away, and he always forgave, and now that he's

gone I almost feel lost, Jason has made me who I am today, him leaving wasn't sudden it was a

gradual thing, I knew he was departing ever so slowly and that's what has made this so much worse.

I have a chance to rebuild my life now as Jasmine, the person I want to be, but what about Jason?

What does he get? Once we were one and now what? Nothing? Because he deserves so much more.

We were the same person just two different genders, yet it made so much of a difference, before as

Jasmine I was living a lie, but then it seemed as Jason I was living an even bigger lie and

he had to let go, I had to let go, to be able to give him the peace he deserved, and the life I truly

wanted and I know that it's for the best, so tell me why? Why does it hurt so much? Jason please I

need an answer!"

Jasmine had broken down into loud noisy sobs; it reminded me of when we were in the bathroom in

France.

I walked over to her hoping to console her bring her some sort of comfort; however nothing I said

seemed to make a difference.

"Jas please stop crying." I begged wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"What are you even doing here you didn't care about him." She screamed kicking me hard in the

shin causing me to fall.

"That's not true." I defended.

"I hate you and I blame you." She shrieked becoming ever more hysterical.

"Blame me for what?" I asked confused as I got to my feet.

"You were nothing but nasty to him, you treated him awful by parading Sinead in front of him, you

led him on and then you cruelly rejected him and now he's gone."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." I reacted.

"He's gone because of you,"

"What the hell are you on about you mental freak." I shouted in the heat of the moment and

instantly regretted.

"So now I'm a freak am I? That's what you thought of Jason and now you're saying it about me."

"I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry." I apologised desperate for her to forgive me.

"No you're not, you're pathetic."She shouted.

"Just let me." I said gesturing to pull her into a hug.

"I don't want you I just want Jason, he's worth ten of you."

Her words stung and cut right through me it felt like someone had punched me hard in the stomach;

it was as if my oxygen had been cut off.

"Fine then." I said calmly before walking off in the opposite direction unwilling to show my

heartbreak.


	17. Forgiveness

_Thank you to GirlWednesday for constantly reviewing, to kissesforever and to Whiterhino for giving my Jart fic another chance. xx_

* * *

><p>J. POV<p>

"I've messed up haven't I Jason?" I asked the silence as I sat on my knees in the dirt by the cards and

candle. Of course there was no reply, Jason was gone and I already knew the answer to my

question. My thoughts kept flashing between the image imprinted in my mind of the hand of a body

my grandfather had probably murdered and what a fraud I had looked whilst standing in Jason's

clothes in the house in France. I was hurting and the two people I had trusted the most had left me.

Jason wasn't here anymore and my granddad was what I assumed to be a killer. The only person

who was really trying was Bart and I had just pushed him away. I couldn't help but yearn for an

answer regarding Jason's departure I deserved at least that, a reason for why he had faded, why I

didn't want to be him anymore. The doctor repeated the same thing to me over and over, that it

was very uncommon but me wanting to be Jason was just a phase. But could his whole life really be

described as a phase? The doctor had made it sound so simple, but he never addressed the pain that

would follow, and the misunderstanding. I tried so hard to make sense of it, but I just confused

myself even further and caused myself even more pain. I was scared that if I let Jason go I would

forget him like everyone else had already done. And all I had left to cling to was his memories, and I

clung to them with such force. But as I held onto the remainder of him, I turned other people away,

the people who hadn't left me, mainly Bart. What I had told him wasn't true; Jason didn't leave

because of him, the answer to that question I still didn't know myself no matter how hard I searched

for an explanation. I was mad with myself for telling Bart I hated him and that he was pathetic. He

was anything but. I knew I needed to talk to him, and very soon, he had walked off about an hour

ago, just in time to not get hit by the rain that proceeded, yet I chose to stay sitting in the cold and

wet as the weather seemed to suit my emotions. I could feel myself growing colder and colder and I

needed desperately to get inside, my clothes were drenched and my jeans were muddy. The rain

disguised my tears as they still cascaded down my cheeks, I was going through what could only be

described as emotional torment and my guilt over hurting Bart both mentally and physically was

playing a rather large factor in it. Gingerly I rose to my feet taking one last glance at the drenched

cards and lilies left for Jason by Bart and I.

As I arrived home, it was evident that no one was home, the lights downstairs were off and there

was no sound of the television playing Jeremy Kyle, one of Myra's favourites and something that

drove my dad round the bend. Quietly I made my way upstairs and into the room Bart and I shared,

the lights were out and there was no voice when I entered so I assumed he was not here. I didn't

bother turning on the lights as there was enough peaking through the curtains even though it was

darkening outside. I removed my wet clothes and looked for something dry and warm to put on. As I

searched the bedside lamp flicked on.

"Jasmine?" Bart's voice asked groggily startling me. I frantically threw on some clothes and turned to

him. His eyes were blood shot and puffy.

"Have you been crying?" I asked moving towards him, my guilt engulfing me.

"No," He snapped, denial evident in his voice.

I looked at him as he sat up against the head board

"What?" He asked, I remained silent

"WHAT? What do you want Jasmine?" He demanded

"Forgiveness," I admitted, he looked me in the eye signalling me to continue.

"I'm asking for forgiveness Bart,"

"You don't need to ask,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll always forgive you Jasmine,"

"I don't deserve it that easily; I haven't even said I'm sorry,"

"I'm not going to stay mad at you,"

"I'm sorry Bart,"

"I'm sorry too,"

"I don't hate you and you're not pathetic," I informed him sitting next to him on the bed.

"And I get that you miss Jason, I just wish you'd let me be there for you,"

"I need you to be there for me,"

"Then let me, don't push me away,"

"I won't, not anymore,"

"I can't tell you why Jason's gone, but I'll always love you,"

"I love you," I smiled getting under the covers and curling up next to him. He was warm and I was

freezing and I felt him shiver as my cold body pressed up against his.

"You got caught in the rain," He noticed as he stroked my wet hair. I nodded wrapping my arms

around his waist closing my eyes breathing in his scent.

"You smell nice," I murmured

"Um thanks?" He laughed

"You're welcome," I smiled into his chest

"God I love you so much," Bart sighed

"I love you too," I declared reaching up and giving him a light kiss on his lips, then settling back down

and drifting off into a deep sleep.


	18. I Did What I Needed To Do

J. POV

I woke to find Bart sleeping silently beside me, darkness reigned outside, it couldn't have been any

later than 5am, yet I was not tired, I had endured a peaceful sleep, I was surprised it was not

interrupted with visions of what I had discovered in the cellar in France. I still hadn't had a chance to

confront my granddad, mainly due to the fact that I had been grieving over Jason and I was terrified

about how he would react to my accusations. I didn't know whether he would deny them, or grow

furious that I could have suggested such a thing. Yet they were not silly school girl suspicions, I had

seen the evidence right before my eyes, lying there in a maggot infested nest, no attempt to be

hidden at all, it was hard to comprehend yet I was comprehending it. This wasn't something I could

just forget, or let go of, my guilt would intoxicate me if I just let it slide. Guilt had seemed infectious

these past few days; I kept catching it but as a result to different cases. And in this case it couldn't

just be cured not until I had an answer from Silas, and it had to be a real answer, not some excuse he

could just feed me and believe that I would just pretend I hadn't seen anything. My mind kept

replaying different scenarios in my head of how my grandfather could've murdered the poor girl

now rotting away in his cellar. The happy memories I owned of my childhood in that house were

now corrupted with disgust, I would never be able to look him in the eye ever again if it came to be

the truth that he was a killer. As my thoughts wandered I was hit with the fact that he could have

possibly been the cause for all the deaths around the village, they had all begun around the time he

had arrived, but now surely I was getting too carried away as the Police had no evidence against him,

and had Brendan Brady locked away for all the deaths. It pained me to even have to picture

granddad as a killer, but the body made me think, it was the only reasonable explanation. My fear of

his reaction was developing though and I couldn't help but wonder should I confront him?

"Should I?" I wondered again but on this occasion out loud

"Should you what?" Bart questioned causing me to jump, I looked up at him, his eyes were wide

open staring backing at me.

"Whether I should wake you or not," I lied, although now that he was awake I had a distraction.

"Are you thinking about Jason again?" Bart asked concerned rubbing my back.

"No I'm fine," I reassured.

"Well what are you doing awake at this time?" he quizzed looking at the clock.

"Oh you know, just thinking about how much I love you."

"That's good to know ,it really is." Bart sighed staring up at the ceiling.

"How do you mean?" I asked sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing." He dismissed turning his back to me.

"Please Bart don't shut me out." I reasoned placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Just after earlier." He began hesitantly.

"I was upset I'm sorry."

"Well I don't know how you feel ,whether you're serious or not."

"I am."

"All that stuff you said about Jason, I feel like you've merely settled for me." He replied climbing out

of bed and wandering over to the window.

"That's not true." I reassured as I went over to join him.

"Well I'm not seeing any evidence that suggests otherwise."

"If you want proof I'll give you proof." I replied confidently ,a big grand gesture planned.

"Yes go on show me." He answered hopefully.

I could hardly believe myself for what I was doing ,but it felt right.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" Bart asked a big smile forming on his face as he watched me lower

myself to the ground and rest on one knee.

"Bart McQueen will you marry me?"

"Isn't that the guys job?" He questioned.

"Don't leave me hanging Bart."

"Of course I will." He accepted helping me to my feet and pulling me into a hug.

"So looks like I'll be Mrs Jasmine McQueen."

"Oh my god lets wake everyone else up to tell them the news." Bart suggested excitedly.

"Whoa steady on let's just let it sink in first."

"Ok you're right." Bart agreed pulling me down onto the bed.

An hour later after we'd celebrated our engagement I watched as Bart slept, and after the feeling of

happiness had passed thoughts of the hand I found in the cellar we're invading my thoughts

uninvited.

I knew then that I had to confront my grandfather. I walked downstairs, I was still wearing my

pyjamas but I didn't bother to get changed.

As I stepped out the front door it had appeared that the freezing rain from earlier had turned into

frost and everything was iced over.

It didn't bother me though my one aim was to confront him I knew where he'd be staying the flat

was still damaged but he stayed there as his room wasn't too badly affected by the flood.

Silas POV.

I sat in my room and smiled to myself, I had just had another encounter with Lindsay Nolan, The silly

girl made a right fool of herself and of course everyone thought poor old Silas being tormented by

the village nutter, it seems my plan had fallen into place.

I heard a loud knock on the door one of urgency and one of determination, my curiosity aroused, I

got out of bed and went to answer it.

It was my granddaughter ,in that moment I assumed the role of concerned grandparent.

"Jasmine, what brings you here?"

"Cut the crap." She demanded as she pushed past me into the still water damaged living room.

"Excuse me? No young lady should be talking like that." I replied continuing with the charade.

"The hand I found the hand." She shouted at me taking me by surprise.

"What hand would that be?" I asked changing my tone to a sinister level and edging in closer to her.

"The one in France." She said this time less confidently as she edged away.

"Aren't you a delusional child?" I replied.

"It was you wasn't it you murdered all those girls didn't you?"

"Oh Jasmine this is such a shame, between you and I you were always my favourite."

A look of fear washed over her as I edged in closer, I attempted to grab her however she ran. I'm not

one to be defeated so I gave chase.

She ran through the bar area and scrambled desperately at the door handle and as she arrived

outside a sense of defeat washed over me.

I continued through and stood at the door, I observed as she struggled to stay standing on the ice.

My feeling of defeat was short lived as she slipped on the icy bridge falling into the icy pond that lay

below it.

I walked over to the bridge and looked down into the water wondering whether she would

resurface. One part of me wanted her to stay down there and the other part desperately willed her

to resurface.

After a few seconds her head bobbed up above the surface, despite knowing what she knew relief

washed over her.

"Help me please." She spluttered the weight of her clothes pulling her downwards.

If I'm being honest I would tell you my natural instinct was to pull her out, every emotion I felt was

to help her.

However over the years I've learned never let emotion get in the way, never let your conscience rule

you and never make exceptions so despite my reluctance I did what I needed to do.

As I held her under the water I also held back the tears.


	19. He's A Hero

B. POV

I woke to find the space beside me empty; normally Jasmine would be curled up next to me, yet this

morning I was alone, and I instantly disliked the fact. Wanting her presence I pulled myself up and

out of bed, throwing on a random t-shirt and hurriedly making my way down stairs to see if she was

already having breakfast. As I arrived at the bottom of the stairs my dislike of the situation turned to

unease as I saw all the Costello's apart from Jasmine sitting sombrely with my auntie Myra in the

living area. As I peered closer I noticed tears running down Heidi's cheeks and Seth had a worse than

pained expression on his face.

"What going on?" I asked my earlier feeling of unease growing. No one replied, they all remained in

their frozen stances ignoring my request for knowledge

"Where's Jasmine?" I demanded moving towards the couch.

"Maybe you should sit down Bart," Auntie Myra suggested being the first to break out of her silence.

"Answer my question," I pleaded moving to stand in front of Carl

"Which one," He grumbled

"Both of them,"

"Your Aunt is right; perhaps you should sit down,"

Doing as I was told I took a seat next to him, turning to him waiting for an answer, thousands already

swarming my thoughts.

"It's Jasmine," He began; I had already established that much.

"There's been an accident," He continued, causing Heidi to cry out.

"What kind of accident?" I asked already fearing the worst

"She fell into the frozen lake outside the Dog in the Pond," Carl breathed

"Wh-what?" I asked disbelieving him

"She's in the hospital Bart, the water was freezing, she's in a really bad way" He informed me

"Wh-who found her?"

"Silas, he saved her," Carl announced

"Silas? What was he doing there?"

"Earlier this morning I was on my way to the pub, to see how the repairs were coming along, as I

arrived I saw Silas crouching beside the lake, I wasn't too sure what was happening but I called out

to him and as I got closer I saw he was retrieving Jasmine from the lake, I don't know how on earth

she got there, no one does, Silas told me that he saw Jasmine slip in from his window and raced

down to save her, if it wasn't for him, she would be dead,"

"He's a hero," Heidi stated

"Where is he now?" I asked

"At the hospital with Jasmine," Heidi told me wiping away stray tears

"Well I'm going there now then, I need to see her,"

"I think it's better you give it a while Bart, she's not conscious at the moment," Carl informed me

"I just want to see her," I cried rising up and heading towards the door

"Bart!" Auntie Myra called from behind me, but I didn't listen, I was running, running towards the

hospital , I could barely think, what was happening? What had Jasmine been doing out? Why had

she been down by the lake?

I came to a halt outside the hospital front doors, shoving my way through the halls I made my way

up to reception.

"Jasmine Costello, I want to see her," I told the woman at reception

"Are you family?" She asked not looking up at me

"No I'm her boyfr-fiancée," I informed her remembering Jasmine's proposal last night

"Three doors down on your left," She sighed

As soon as the words had left her mouth I was swiftly moving down the hall, as I reached the third

door I stopped dead in my tracks, I felt the tears sting my eyes as I looked upon her, her skin was

pale and her lips were blue, she looked frozen and all I wanted to do was warm her up, to see her

open her eyes and tell me she was ok, but it was evident she wasn't.

"How is she?" I asked Silas who was sitting beside Jasmine's bed

"She has hypothermia,"

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, I knelt down beside her and let them flow.


	20. Answer Me

J. POV

This wasn't reality it couldn't have been, I was awake yet I wasn't with everyone else, the hospital

room I sat in was empty. Looking around I caught my reflection in the glass window, I looked

dreadful my skin was a ghastly shade of white and my lips were an odd shade of light blue. I rose

from the bed and moved towards my reflection wanting to take a closer look.

"I've seen worse," A voice spoke behind me, peering into the window I saw him.

"Jason," I gasped turning to face my former self, he smiled greatly at me, yet all I could do was stare.

I knew now for certain this was not reality.

"You came back," I murmured taking a step towards him uncertain of what to do.

"Let's go for a little walk," Jason suggested, holding his hand out towards me. I looked down at my

hospital gown and then back up at Jason. Slowly I took his hand and gave him a small smile. His hand

was warm and I instantly felt whole again with him by my side.

"I've missed you," Jason confessed as we arrived at the empty village.

"I've missed you too Jason, I don't know what to do with myself now that you've gone,"

"I don't want you to feel that way Jasmine,"

"But I do Jason, I just do, I can't help it,"

"I'm sorry I left you Jasmine,"

"Why Jason, Why did you leave me?"

"How's Bart?"

"Don't ignore the question, I need to know, it's all I can think about these days,"

"My answer isn't going to change that,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it won't make you feel any better, If anything it will make you feel worse,"

"What? Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true Jasmine, you don't want to know,"

"It's not about wanting an answer, it's about needing one Jason,"

"Why, why are you so desperate for one?"

"I can't believe you're even asking me that Jason, you know me better than anyone, I can't cope with

all this grief, I need to know why you left me Jason! I need to know!"

"I will tell you later,"

"WH-what? You'll tell me later? You're going to be gone again later,"

"I promise you I will tell you later Jasmine, now you answer my question,"

"What do you want to know about Bart?" I snapped angry he was refusing to give me my needed

answer.

"Just how he is, has he been treating you well?"

"He's fine from what I can remember,"

"What do you mean, from what you can remember?"

"Well my memory isn't quite up to date, the last thing I remember me and Bart doing is..."

"Is what?" Jason quizzed

"It's private,"

"Private? What so now you're keeping secrets from me Jasmine?"

"The last thing I remember is spending the first night with Bart in France, but that I'm sure was

weeks ago, after that the rest is just blank,"

"What did you and Bart do in France that's so private?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh," Jason mumbled instantly realising

"So I'm guessing you've missed Bart too then, since you're so interested in hearing about him,"

"Well he was my best mate Jasmine,"

"I know," I said turning to him

"What?" he asked

"I'm not going to see you again after this am I?"

"No, not anymore Jasmine, we're lucking to be seeing each other right now,"

"I love you Jason,"

"I love you too Jasmine,"

"I'll never forget you,"

"I hope not,"

"I won't, that would be impossible,"

"But you can't keep holding onto what's left of me, after this you need to let it go,"

"Then let me know why I need to let go,"

"Jasmine,"

"You promised me Jason, don't break that promise, please answer me," I begged him, pulling him

into a hug and clinging to him.

"Jasmine, I left you because..."

"_Jasmine can you hear me?" _A voice that did not belong to Jason asked me

"Jason? Tell me Jason!" I screamed opening my eyes finding myself back in the hospital bed

"Jason? No Jasmine it's me, it's granddad," My grandfather's voice informed me

What? No, No, he promised, he was about to tell me!" I screamed sitting up and yanking at my hair

in distress

"Jasmine calm down," granddad tried to soothe

I turned to him red with rage "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screeched, his expression turned to

one of panic as if he'd be caught red handed

"What's my fault?"

"It's your fault I never got my answer, you woke me up, you took me away from him and now I'm

never going to see him again! That was my only chance!" I cried bursting into tears.

Granddad looked at me speechless, guilt and misunderstanding crossing his face.

"Jasmine?" Bart asked entering the room, his eyes staring at me full of worry obviously wanting to

know why I was in tears.

"I saw him Bart, I saw him!" I wept

"Who?"

"Jason!"


	21. Mushrooms, The Magic Kind

Bart POV

I sneaked back into the house throwing my backpack to the floor. After the past few days I was in no

mood for going to college.

So Jasmine had awoke and a relief that may be she can't remember anything from the past two

weeks which means she can't remember our engagement.

Everyone else is out either at work or college so I've got the house to myself a rare luxury these

days.

I sighed deeply to myself Jasmine and I were back to square one the whole confusion of feelings and

being unready to sleep with me, not that the second part is the be all and end all but we finally got

to that stage and we were going to get married all that hard work ruined.

A shrill ring of the door bell broke my trail of thoughts. Curious I arose off the sofa and made my way

to the door to see who it was.

To my disappointment it was Jonno I was still angry with him and we hadn't spoken sinse the party

where he had made a pass at Jasmine.

"Get lost." I demanded forcefully slamming the door which he blocked by placing his foot in the

door.

"Aww shit." He swore in agony.

"Don't go sticking your foot in doors it only leads to trouble."

"I thought you would be more concerned about where I stuck my tongue." He replied a classic

example of his poor attempt of humour.

"What do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes in disapproval.

"Just to talk."

"I'd rather not."

"C'mon mate I brought mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?" I asked confused at his odd gift.

He looked from side to side checking no one was in earshot before whispering "Magic"

"How did you get hold of them?"

"Dodger Savage."

"God I knew he was dodgy but..." I said trailing off deciding I actually wasn't that surprised.

"So come on you going to let me in?" He asked doing his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I relented opening the door wider.

"Let's get this party started." He announced running in and flinging himself over onto the sofa,

spreading his legs out leaving me with the option of the arm chair in the corner.

"Here yarr mate." He said flinging me over my bit of the dodgy purchase.

After taking them in virtually no time at all we were as high as kites.

So I bet your wondering if anything interesting happened?

Well I was lying on the floor staring open mouthed up at the ceiling, when I got asked

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

"You what now Jonno?"

"Didn't say anything mate." He replied dreamily.

"Look up." The voice instructed.

"Oh my god Jonno are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Jonno sat up and replied

"Well if you're seeing Katy price and Katy Perry playing naked twister in the kitchen then yes I am.

"You could say he was close." The voice replied jokily.

"Room for one more ladies?" Jonno asked unbuttoning his T-Shirt and making his way to the kitchen.

"Oh my God Jason." I said as he was stood before me.

"That's me." He smiled.

"My god man where have you been." I asked standing up and playfully punching him on the

shoulder.

"Everywhere yet nowhere." He said making my mind whirl.

"I've kind of missed you so has Jasmine."

"I've missed you like crazy Bart, I'm nothing without you." He stated.

"Hey it's alright I comforted."

"You pushed me away so many times."

"Is that why you left did I push you away?"

"You became my whole life and purpose Bart." He replied.

"I don't understand."

"My feelings were so strong I outgrew my physical needs."

"For me?"

"Yes I loved you so much the feelings in my heart replaced my desires to be well who I am."

"So you loved me so much you didn't want to be you anymore?"

"Being Jason is what I wanted being Jasmine is vital for life because you are my life, without you

there is no life for me."

"Then why is Jasmine so confused about why you left?"

"Well why would she know?"

"Because you know" I shouted in frustration.

"We were never one Bart."

"I don't understand."

"I just left because it hurt Bart it hurt so much."

"I'm so sorry." I apologised wearily

"I couldn't hold on any longer it hurt so much."

"I love you." I declared pulling him in close and kissing him tenderly, desperate to make it ok again

for him.

Myra POV

I have just got the shock of my life I arrived home early from work this morning.

As I opened the front door I was confronted by the sight of my nephew kissing the hat stand and his

friend Jonno naked on the kitchen floor twisted in a very awkward position saying Katy Perry right

hand yellow and Katy Price left foot green.

Of all the sights I was expecting to see that would never have crossed my mind.


	22. When You Hurt I Hurt

B. POV

"Hey," I smiled as I entered the hospital room where Jasmine was staying

"Hey," Jasmine replied sitting up; she looked a lot better today, the colour in her cheeks had been restored and her lips were a light pink once more.

"I need to talk to you," I informed her taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"It's about Jason,"

"You don't believe I saw him do you?"

"No, no I do, it's just you're not the only one,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw him Jasmine, I saw Jason,"

"What, when?"

"Yesterday, I was high,"

"You were high?"

"Yeah, it's a long story; Jonno came round with mushrooms,"

"Mushrooms?"

"Yeah magic ones,"

"And you saw Jason whilst you were high?" She questioned a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, I was glad she was finding this amusing.

"Yes,"

"Well what happened?"

"I sort of kissed him,"

"You kissed him!"

"In my defence I was high and he was actually a hat stand!"

"Unbelievable,"

"Are you mad?"

"What? No of course not Bart," Jasmine laughed, it was so nice to see her laughing again, she hadn't

looked so happy in ages.

"He told me why he left you,"

"He told you?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah, he did, "

"Well what did he say?"

"That his feelings were so strong that he outgrew his physical needs,"

"His feelings for who Bart?"

"For me,"

"Are you sure? Maybe that's what you wanted his answer to be Bart"

"He told me that being Jason is what he wanted, but being Jasmine is vital for life because..."

"Because what Bart?"

"Because I was his life,"

"No,"

"What do you mean no? That's what he told me Jasmine,"

"You're my life not Jason's'"

"Really?"

"Yes, you're what keeps me going,"

"Trust me, without you I'd be nothing"

"Bart you were high, I'm not too sure about this being Jason's answer,"

"Look i know the words aren't coming out of Jase's mouth but this is exactly what he told me,"

"Yeah whilst you were high,"

"Why don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you,"

"It's just that you'd believe Jason more, because he's the one you really want isn't he?"

"Oh come on Bart don't be like that, you're the most important person in my life, I'm just trying to get my head round what you've told me,"

"Well I'm here to help you Jasmine,"

"So what else happened with you and Jason?"

"Nothing much," I murmured

"Did you tell him you loved him Bart?"

"Yes, but only to make him feel better, he told me it hurt him so much that we couldn't be

together,"

"So you think he left, so that ...we could be together?"

"I guess you could see it that way, I think he said it was because his feelings grew stronger

than his want to be who he was,"

"It kind of figures Jason would tell you,"

"How do you mean?"

"Well he loved you more than anyone, even though you didn't want him,"

"I told you I loved you as Jason,"

"Yeah you did," She spoke seeming distant

"You don't sound most pleased about that,"

"I'm thinking," She told me

"About what?"

"Everything, I'm trying to remember,"

"How that's working out for you?" I asked placing my arm around her shoulder

"I can't," She admitted sounding frustrated

"It's not your fault,"

"It's just all so blank Bart," she groaned

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"You and I having sex,"

"Right and um how was that for you?" I asked hesitanly

"It was a new experience for me,"

"Is that a code for shit?" I asked worried that she regreted the experience immensely as I definately did not.

"No of course not Bart, it was nice" She smiled

"Was is better than the first time we tried?"

"I didn't know who I was then Bart, this time I did, so I wouldn't even compare the two times,"

"Sorry," I apologised, feeling guilty for bringing up sad memories for her, the time were she her emotional torment was so bad that she would resort to

cutting herself.

"Don't be Bart, please don't be sorry," She begged

"Okay," I informed her confused.

"I really wish I could remember Bart,"

"I wish you could too," I announced, my heart hurting at the thought of her being completely unaware of our engagement, I felt like everytime something

good happened with me and Jasmine, there would always be a disaster that followed, as If we were cursed.

"I'm sorry I've forgotten the rest,"

"Like I said it's not your fault,"

"I feel like I've forgotten something so important though,"

You have Jasmine, you have, you've forgotten that you proposed, yet I didn't say that aloud.

"Don't torture yourself over this Jasmine, I just want you to be happy," I spoke .

"I am happy,"

"Good because when you hurt I hurt,"

There's is something that bothers me though," She admitted

"Whats that?"

"Jason told me that his answer would make me feel worse, he was wrong,"

"It's a shame you'll never get to tell him that, he'd probably hurt less" I informed her

"I think he already knows," She announced, baffling my mind even further.


	23. Beautiful Reminder

B. POV

_"Bart McQueen will you marry me?"_

Jasmine's words kept replaying over and over in my mind. It had been just over a week since

Jasmine was released from hospital and every day all I wanted to do was take care of her. Which she

didn't seem to mind at all, every day I thought about her proposal and how it was now just a

memory.

I desperately wanted her to wake up and say "Bart I remember," but that was unlikely as

the doctor claimed it would be very rare for her to regain her memory after the accident she had

suffered. I watched her as she slept curled up in a ball on the sofa, whilst I sat beside her, the TV on

a random music channel. I could tell very slowly Jasmine was letting Jason go, we had spoken about

him less over the past week, I suppose she was taking her time to accept what I had told her to be

Jason's answer. Jasmine looked so peaceful whilst she slept, like she didn't have a care in the world,

that was obviously not the case but it was nice to see her in a civil state.

"It's weird to watch people sleep," Jasmine told me opening her eyes slowly.

"You watch me sleep," I informed her smiling slightly at the thought

"And you'd know that how?" She asked yawning and sitting upright.

"I just do,"

"You know it doesn't technically count as watching you sleep if you're awake,"

"So you admit you watch me then?" I laughed

"Maybe,"

"It gives me a weird sense of peace," I admitted

"That makes sense," She replied

"Do you feel like going for a walk?" I asked her suddenly in desperate need for some fresh air.

"Yeah, I've been cooped up in here for the past week,"

We both dressed in silence in our room not facing each other, it was odd that even though we were

a couple I could tell Jasmine still felt as though she had to hide herself from me. As I finished up I

took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched as Jasmine slowly dressed herself, I memorised

every inch of her, every scar on her arms, her slow elegant movements. I was staring right at her

when she turned fully clothed.

"Shit!" She jumped as she saw me looking at her; she had been oblivious to the fact that I had been

watching her.

"Um sorry," I muttered feeling like I had just upset her

"Don't be, you just scared me that's all,"

"No I shouldn't have been watching,"

"Bart honestly it's fine," She announced walking over to me and taking my hand trying to show me it

was truly fine.

"I just feel like you're not comfortable around me," I told her

"I am, I mean it I am, you know I've never been one to flaunt my body around,"

"Yeah but it's me, I'm your boyfriend you shouldn't have to hide from me,"

"Bart you're the only person I'd ever let see me like that,"

"It's not that I need too,"

"It's just that you'd like too?"

"I guess, it would be nice to not have to avert my eyes every time,"

"Then don't," She informed me trying to pull me up off the bed, her plan failing as I pulled her down

to join me instead

"I thought we were meant to be going out," She smiled lying beside me still holding my hand.

"We will in a moment, there's just something I need to do first," I sighed.

"And what's that?" Jasmine asked

"This," I rolled onto my side and lowered my lips onto hers, I hadn't kissed Jasmine like this in what

had seemed like forever, It was passionate and intense and It seemed that the two of us were letting

all our frustration and confusion out in this one kiss. For a moment it was just the two of us and

nothing else, purely caught up in a moment, not thinking about the cold world outside that

threatened to break us every day. I had felt incredibly distant from Jasmine whilst she was painfully

grieving over Jason and I felt that was the worst way to miss someone, when they were right beside

you and yet you know they're not truly all there. Yet distance between two hearts is not an

obstacle... rather a beautiful reminder of just how strong true love can be. That was what Jasmine

and I had, true love. Reluctantly Jasmine pulled away, and I wondered if she'd ever truly understand

just how much of me belongs to her.

"Let's go for that walk," I sighed, depriving myself of her touch, I already knew what it is I planned to

do on this trip for fresh air.

We strolled around the village hand in hand not particularly taking any interest in the scenery

around us, just enjoying the time together, because that's all we can ask for, time, in fact in my eyes

enough hours in the day for me to spend with Jasmine there are not.

I lead her slowly down to the shack, it's symbolises so much for me now, the last time we were here

it all ended in disaster, I'm hoping that would not be the case on this occasion.

"You go inside, I just need to check something," I instruct, moving round back, just as I had expected

the cards and lilies left for Jason, by Jas and I are now completely destroyed, just like the memory for

Jasmine. I return to the shack and sit beside her placing a hand on her knee.

"A lot of people walk in and out of my life, but... you're one of the only ones I ever really wanted to

stick around," I began

"What are you talking about?" Jas asked confused by my sudden subject change.

This was what I needed to do, It was necessary, and there was only two ways this could go.

"Jasmine Costello, will you marry me?" I asked looking into her eyes; it was unlikely that she would

remember proposing but that didn't stop me from proposing to her.

"B-Bart," She spluttered staring back at me intensely.

"Please?" I almost begged, not only wanting her to say yes but needing her too.

"Yes," She smiled pulling me into an embrace.

Having Jasmine in my arms that was what kept me going.


	24. And They Said Romance Was Dead

J. POV

I knew we would have to tell everyone, after his proposal yesterday Bart had made it clear we ought

to do it soon; I was slightly worried about how dad would take the news, maybe more than slightly

worried, rather more petrified. Yet being deeply loved by someone gives you strength and loving

someone deeply gives you courage so as long as Bart was there by my side it didn't matter what my

father's opinion was to be. In my eyes marriage was coming to terms with the fact that loving

someone requires a leap of faith, and that a soft landing is never guaranteed yet without taking

those risks love would never be experienced. Dad could protest all he wished yet in the end it's not

about how many breaths you take but how many moments take your breath away and for me every

moment with Bart was one that did exactly that. I looked down at our intertwined fingers as we both

lay alongside each other in bed and it struck me, the spaces between your fingers were created so

that another's could fill them. Meeting Bart was fate, becoming his friend was choice, but falling in

love with him was beyond my control. Every day I caught myself smiling for no reason and then I

would realise I was thinking about him, even when he had broken my heart and I his we had both

loved each other with all the little pieces. Loving Bart gave him the power to destroy me but I

trusted him not too. If anyone was to question our marriage the answer we would give would be

"love", it was a simple answer to a simple question, our friends would not need an explanation and

our enemies would simply not believe it. I could hear muffled chatter coming from below signalling

that everybody was awake, Bart always had the tendency to sleep for prolonged periods of time and

I would usually wait for him to wake before going down to join everyone. This morning I couldn't

help but want him to stay asleep for as long as possible distancing the moment my father would flip

after finding out I was no longer going to be Jasmine Costello but Jasmine McQueen. I could tell one

child marrying a McQueen was irking enough but now another would probably send him into a

manic wild frenzy. Mum would already start planning a large grand wedding and want to go wedding

dress shopping instantly whilst Riley and Seth would make idiotic comments about behaving on our

honeymoon which would enrage dad even further causing him to break another daughter's

boyfriend's leg. All in all telling them would be chaotic but it was something that had to be done.

Not that the idea of eloping secretly hadn't crossed my mind several times this morning but that

scenario would be a lot more tragic if we were ever found. Bart abruptly stirred slightly beside me

and I found myself silently praying for him not to arise just yet. He didn't and I sighed with relief,

was not that I did not want our engagement to be publicised it was more a matter if not feeling the

wrath of my father Carl Costello famously known for his outbursts of rage. As I lay, my mind

pondering I kept thinking over all the worst outcomes of our revelation and soon realising I had not

been thinking of any positives. There were many yet a loud yawn ejecting form Bart stopped my pros

and cons list from being formed.

"Morning," He smiled sheepishly rubbing his eyes and looking down at me.

"Hey," I responded smiling up at him.

"You up?" He asked stupidly

"You do realise that was me you were just talking to right?" I asked him laughing slightly at his

cuteness.

"Sorry stupid question," he chuckled sitting up and getting up from the bed. I sat there and watched

him as he dressed.

"You coming?" He asked looking down at my position on the bed still in my pyjamas.

"If I must," I sighed pulling on a warm jumper and some jeans.

"It will be alright you know," Bart comforted sensing my evident worry.

"I hope you're right," I declared making my way down the stairs and into the living room where

everyone was gathered watching a movie starring George Clooney whom both Myra and my mother

loved, one of the only things they actually had in common.

"Nice to see you've finally decided to make an appearance," Dad greeted his usual scowl formed on his face.

"Come and take a seat loves," Myra gestured to the small space on the couch beside her, Bart and I

both squeezed in beside her, making the situation even more uncomfortable than it needed to be.

We watched the film for about ten minutes but as I soon lost interest I decided it was time to break

the news, glad that Bart was at quite a far away distance from my dad so that if he did lunge for him

he had enough time to make a run for it.

"There's something we need to tell you," I announced, Bart who had been resting his head on my

shoulder sat up abruptly his eyes moving straight to Carl waiting for his reaction to what was about

to follow. Myra muted the TV and all eyes moved to me.

"What is it?" Riley asked looking at me intently.

"Well..." I began

"Oh dear lord you're not pregnant are you?" Myra asked

"No!" Bart and I both yelled in unison

"Why on earth would she be pregnant?" Dad questioned his cheeks turning an alarming shade of

crimson.

"I'm not pregnant," I spoke noticing the conversation was headed off track.

"You better not be," Dad warned

"Bart and I we're..."

"You're what?" Mum asked

"We're..." I stuttered

"We're getting married," Bart finally revealed bracing himself for the expected explosion that should

have followed.

"Well I don't see a ring," Mum quipped, out of all the things for her to comment on.

"I haven't had time to get one yet," Bart defended

"How did you propose?" Dad asked

"Normally, at the shack yesterday," Bart informed them, I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable

"Huh and they said romance was dead," Dad replied sarcastically

"I'm really happy for you," Seth announced surprising me

"You are?" I asked

"Yes, this family needs something to look forward to and I haven't seen you happier than when

you're with Bart, if this is what you want then I will support you all the way and I think that everyone

else should be supportive too," Seth smiled, out of everyone I had not expected words of wisdom to

come out of his mouth.

"Thanks man," Bart smiled obviously in a similar state of shock to mine.

"I'm not just a pretty face," Seth sighed as if deep in thought looking back to the TV screen even

though there was still no sound.

"Seth's right," Mum announced, "If this is what you guys want then I will be supportive 100 percent

of the way, isn't that right Carl?"

"I will be supportive once I see a ring on that finger, and I'm telling you now Bart McQueen it better

be a nice one," Dad informed Bart staring at him like a lion its prey.


	25. Satisfaction

I'm truly sorry for updating incredibly late, do not worry I'm not dead, but my laptop has been for the past few weeks thanks to a nasty virus,

then I had exams, followed by a fixed laptop but no protection, so I was unable to update,

now I'm all fixed and here is the latest instalment of my Jart fic, I hope you enjoy.

B. POV

"Argghh! Why is this so hard?" I groaned turning to my cousin Theresa as I stood in the jewellery

shop by her. We had been stood here for nearly twenty minutes, this being the fifth shop we'd

already entered today.

"Well no one told you it would be easy Bart," Theresa informed me her hand on her hip.

"I know but no one told me it would be this hard,"

"Look can you just please pick one, Mercy's going to be annoyed that I've left Kathleen Angel with

her for so long,"

"I can't just pick one, it has to be perfect, I have to feel the magic," I sighed

"Feel the magic?" Theresa snorted

"Carl's approval all relies on this ring, it needs to be the one, and none of these are the one,"

"God she must be special,"

"Pardon?"

"Jasmine, she obviously means a lot to you,"

"Of course she does, I love her, I've always loved her,"

"Although I do think that seventeen is far too young an age for marriage…"

"Right but the perfect age for having a kid,"

"Excuse me, let me continue,"

"Go on,"

"I'm going to help you find the perfect ring,"

"Thank you, that is very much appreciated,"

"Just out of curiosity Bart, how is it that you have the money to buy a ring that isn't a knock off?"

"I've been saving up some money for quite a while now," I admitted

"What for a wedding ring?"

"Not per say, I was just saving up in general, and right now I'm glad I did,"

About an hour later I had found it, at a little boutique jewellery store round the corner. It was a

platinum band with a single 5 carat diamond, designed to sparkle incredibly in the sun. It was

beyond perfect and cost me an arm and a leg too, but for Jasmine it was worth it. I watched on

satisfaction as the woman at the till wrapped it up in a little red velvet box and tied a crimson ribbon

around it. The journey home was nerve wracking; I knew the whole future depended on this ring,

but before Carl saw it, I wanted to give it to Jasmine. I sprinted up the stairs and into my room;

Jasmine was lying on her stomach reading an old book of mine.

"Bart," She smiled sitting up onto her knees

"I've got it," I gasped breathlessly holding out the box to her. Slowly she walked over to me "Well

aren't you going to do the honours?"

"Oh, right of course," I replied, gently I pulled the ribbon off and opened the box, like it was the most

important thing in the world I placed it on her ring finger and let her take a look at it.

"It's beautiful Bart," She gasped smiling

"You're beautiful," I informed her. Jasmine looked up at me and then pulled me into a light soft kiss.

It was moments like these that made me complete.

There was a quite grumble from the door that caused us both to jump.

"Well let me see it then," Carl barked, Jasmine immediately stuck her hand out for him to see.

"Hmm, it'll do," He muttered, The comment would have annoyed me if it wasn't for the little grin I

saw appear on his face as he turned to walk out the door.


End file.
